


My Little Hufflepuff

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Grief, HP couples are Ron/Herm and Gin/Har but I definitely ship Harry with Hermione, Lesbian, Magic, Power Rangers/Harry Potter, Smut, Violence, tried to stay as canon and in character as I could, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Trini Gomez, an American wizard from Angel Grove Academy, transfers for her fifth year to Hogwarts where she meets a beautiful, mysterious girl with a dark past: Kimberly Hart, the beauty of Slytherin.





	1. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was just gonna write a one-shot maybe a couple of chaps but I got carried away and now it's a full on story... yelp! Hope you don't mind!

**_My Little Hufflepuff_**

1: The Transfer Student

Trini fidgets nervously and glances at her mother who is just as nervous. Of course she's nervous. She is a non-mag after all. Her parents knew nothing of magic before they started receiving letters from this place for Angel Grove Academy. Her dad was so terrified he packed up and ran. Trini scoffs just thinking about him. Good riddance. He was a shit father anyways. Most wizards finished their schooling in one school but they had to move to London at the end of Trini's 4th year because of June's job. 

"I read about your new school," June says. "There was a big war here. A bunch of people died."

Trini nods. "Yes Hogwarts. I read every single thing about the school, I have access to the magic articles."

"It's crazy that they move," June says with a shudder. 

"It takes getting used to," Trini says. 

"So what happened here? Will you be safe?" 

Trini smiles at her. "It's the best Wizarding and Witchcraft school in the entire world mom. Angel Grove was a good school but so...American. They didn't even teach us Defense Against The Dark Arts." 

"That's not what I asked."

Trini sighs. "It's a long story, but basically this really dark wizard took over everything and he and his followers attacked the school and it turned into a war. The dark wizard was killed by a 7th year student named Harry Potter." 

June blinks in shock. "That doesn't sound safe."

Trini snorts. "It's fine mom, he's gone and Hogwarts has even more protection than before." 

"Are you sure you'll be okay here Trini?" June says. "I can find a job some way somehow so you can finish your studies at Angel Grove."

"It'll be fine mom," Trini says. "The only thing I actually am worried about is this House business."

"House?"

"Angel Grove didn't do this, but Hogwarts divides up the school between four houses based on personality and character," Trini says. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. All students are sorted in their first year, so it's a bit nerve wracking to get sorted in the fifth year."

"Hm," June says. "Are you afraid you won't fit in?" 

Trini laughs. "When have I ever fit in mom?"

The giant oak doors open and they are greeted by a old woman with a hard face but with a kind smile. "Ah, you must be Trini Gomez, a fifth year transfer from Angel Grove Academy. A rare treat for Hogwarts."

"Hello professor," Trini says with a respectful bow. 

"And you must be Trini's mother," she says extending a hand to her. 

June smiles and shakes it saying, "June Gomez."

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration, former head of the Gryffindor house, now, the Headmaster of Hogwarts." She hands Trini a set of plain black robes with the school logo and says, "You have a wand and all your textbooks yes?" 

"Yes professor," Trini says taking the robes. 

"You'll be in some remedial classes for Defense Against The Dark Arts with some of our top 5th year students but you are advanced in many other areas that Angel Grove teaches and we don't, like wandless and wordless magic," McGonagall says. 

"And which house will I be in?" Trini says. 

McGonagall smiles. "Put on your robes so I can take you with the first years to the hall. Once the sorting hat sorts you, your robes will change according to whatever house it places you. Mrs. Gomez do come with me to finalize the last of the paperwork and then I will have our Groundskeeper Hagrid take you back to the homeland."

McGonagall leads them into her office where she leads Trini into a private bathroom to change. The robes are so different than the uniforms at Angel Grove Academy. There she had to wear a short skirt and a way to tight blouse that did nothing to hide her large breasts. Her mother called them a gift but Trini called them a curse. Over the uncomfortable uniform they wore bright silver robes that had to remain open and were too thin to shield from the snow and cold. 

The Hogwarts uniform is better. Comfortable black trousers, white button-up shirt that was actually made to accommodate her...gifts, a thin black tie, and a thick black robe that closes up over most of it and had plenty of room to carry books and her wand. 

Once dressed Trini feels comfortable and at ease, though still nervous about where she might be placed. She exits the bathroom and finds McGonagall and June waiting for her. 

"Everything is done here," McGonagall says. "Hagrid is waiting outside but your mother wanted to say goodbye first."

"Bye mom," Trini says hugging her mother tightly. 

"Bye sweetie," she responds giving Trini's temple a gentle kiss. 

June leaves with a tearful wave with a giant man with crazy hair that Trini can only assume is Hagrid. McGonagall guides her to the dining hall after that and the moment they enter everyone's eyes are on them. 

Trini blushes. God how she hates being the center of attention. The first years are all lined up in front of a chair with a talking witch hat on it. All the teachers are sitting behind the hat in a long table, dressed in their robes. There are four long tables that go across the entire room each representing one of the houses with banners with their logos hanging above each table. Along the walls there are live pictures of several people with their names and dates engraved under them. 

Trini notices that all their death dates are the same. They must have all been killed in the battle. The largest picture is of a slender old man with a long white beard that extends all the way down to his feet. She reads the name, Albus Dumbledore. Former Headmaster. 

She heard of him before. One of the greatest wizards of all time. She doesn't even realize McGonagall left her side until she hears the woman speaking to the entire room. 

Everyone's eyes are off of her and to the headmaster who stands straight and elegant before them. "Welcome students to a new year here at Hogwarts," she says. "I have made a big goal for us here at the school in order to recover all that we have lost. We owe it to all the students and teachers and others who lost their lives here last year to build Hogwarts back up to what it used to be under our headmaster Albus Dumbledore: The greatest school of Wizardry and Witchcraft in the entire world. 

"The repairs have all been made, the teachers restaffed, and the student body reunited again to welcome new first years into our ranks," she pauses and looks at Trini. "But this year we have someone new. This hasn't been done in several decades since no really transfers between schools mid studies." She motions to Trini to walk to her and Trini gulps and walks to her nervously. 

Everyone's eyes are on her and she feels her cheeks burn. She keeps her eyes straight forward not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. 

"This is Trini Gomez," McGonagall says. "She is transferring as a 5th year from the school of Wizardry and Witchcraft in America called Angel Grove Academy. Though she is not a first year she must get placed as such because though she is not new to Witchcraft she is new to Hogwarts."

McGonagall takes the sorting hat from the chair and motions for Trini to sit. Trini gulps and sits down facing the student body. It's a blur of red, blue, yellow, and green but a few people stick out. 

There's a girl sitting at the Gryffindor table not even paying attention. She has pale skin and freckles and long bright red hair. She sits facing away from the front staring at a portrait of a laughing cheerful man with red hair just like hers. Below his picture reads the name, "Fred Weasley." 

Another boy sits at the Gryffindor table watching her so intensely it makes her feel uncomfortable. His blue eyes are piercing and he is staring practically into her soul. She tears her gaze away from him and her eyes land on a black boy sitting at the blue Ravenclaw table. 

He is fidgeting with several magical trinkets on his table not paying attention to anything. She moves her gaze to the yellow Hufflepuff table. They all chatter excitedly but none of them stick out to her. 

The Slytherin one is the most empty table of them all. Several seats are empty, but the ones that are there look serious and a bit...dark. At the front of the table an Asian boy sits fidgeting with his nails looking careless and annoyed and beside him...

Trini gasps. 

In her life she has never seen someone so beautiful. The girl has short wavy hair that reaches her shoulders, perfect tan skin, and dark eyes that can melt even the strongest men to a weak puddle. 

She feels the hat placed on her head and she holds her breath focusing back on her task at hand. 

"Hmm," the sorting hat mutters. "A bit older than usual eh? No matter, I have the perfect house for you...HUFFLEPUFF!"

The yellow table stands in a loud chorus of cheers and hollers. Trini flinches when her robe erupts with a flash of yellow linen that lines the border of her robes and her tie. She stands when the hat is removed and walks to the table where a brunette girl with her hair in a ponytail pulls out a chair for her excitedly. 

She sits beside the girl and the girl extends a hand with a broad smile. "Welcome Trini to Hufflepuff! I'm Tommi Oliver, 5th year, and one of the prefects."

"Prefect?" 

Tommi nods. "We monitor the halls in shifts and report to the teachers if something is off."

"Oh so a hall monitor," Trini says grimacing remembering how unpleasant the hall monitors were at Angel Grove.

Tommi nods cheerfully oblivious to Trini's thoughts. "And now all the prefects are the top in Defense class, ready to fight if necessary."

Trini raises a brow. "Is that danger still there?" 

Tommi shrugs. "Doubt it, but you-know-who still has followers out there and we have to be cautious. Though with Harry Potter and his friends helping to hunt them down I think we're pretty safe."

Trini looks down the table at all the people talking animatedly and cheering loudly at every first year placed in their house. She looks back at Tommi who is also smiling and suddenly she doesn't really feel like she belongs here. She doesn't smile and laugh like the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Why did the sorting hat think she belonged here? 

"Is everyone in Hufflepuff so...cheerful?" Trini says. 

Tommi laughs. "Just on sorting day. I mean the common room is a blast but in classes we do work hard and do well."

Trini nods. "What house was Harry Potter in?" 

"Gryffindor," Tommi says. "But he worked with us all the time. He was friends with Cedric Diggory. He was one of the best Hufflepuffs we ever had."

Trini notices her sadness and glances around the room for pictures of him. "Did he die in the war?"

"No," Tommi says solemnly. "He was killed by the Dark Lord during the Triwizard Tournament."

Trini glances back at the beautiful girl at the Slytherin table. She is still looking at her with that dark look so...intensely that Trini gulps and has to look away. 

"W-why is there less people at the Slytherin table?" 

Tommi's cheerfulness fades and she glances at them over her shoulder before leaning over towards Trini. "They were not on the right side of the war," Tommi whispers. "Most of their parents were death eaters so they either joined the Dark Lord in the battle and perished or they ran away like the cowards they are. A few of them actually stayed and fought against their own house but I can count them on my hands."

Trini glances back at the beautiful girl who has torn her gaze away and is now chatting with the careless Asian boy. "What about those two?"

Tommi looks at them then snorts. "Zack Taylor is a coward. His dad was a death eater and he was killed in the battle but Zack ran away at the first sign of trouble. And her, well that's Kimberly Hart, one of the few that actually turned against her house and fought with us, but only for a little while. No one knows where she went."

Trini sighs and sits back trying to take in all the information. 

"Still, it made them pariahs even in their own house," Tommi says. "Zack is the coward and Kimberly is the traitor. I recommend you steer clear of them if you wanna avoid issues."

Trini nods and then jumps when a tall boy sits beside her smiling widely. He also has the yellow robes and his smile is almost cheesy. 

Trini wants to roll her eyes. She is definitely not a Hufflepuff. 

"Hiya Trini! Welcome to Hufflepuff," he says. "I am Matt, Hufflepuff Head Boy, 7th year. Do you play Quidditch?"

Now they're talking! Trini perks up with a huge grin. Quidditch is her favorite thing in the world. She was the best Keeper in Angel Grove and it was probably the only thing anyone even liked about her. 

"I was the best Keeper at my old school, do you guys have a team here?" 

Matt beams. "Four teams, one for each house, and we so happen to need a Keeper. Tommi here is our Seeker."

Trini didn't think the brunette could get more cheerful. She was wrong.

"Oh my God! Trini you have to come to try outs tomorrow!"

"Hufflepuff hasn't won a single season since Gryffindor got Harry Potter," Matt says. "I would definitely like the best Keeper of Angel Grove Academy on our side."

Trini grins confidently. "We can beat Gryffindor."

"They still have Ginny Weasley who is very good," Matt says.

"And their new Seeker is almost as good as Harry Potter himself," Tommi says. "Jason Scott. I'm itching to beat him though."

Trini turns to who she pointed at and sees that it's the boy who had been staring intensely at her before when she was getting sorted. 

"What about Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" Trini says turning back to Matt. 

Matt shrugs. "Ravenclaw was a threat when they had Cho, I think we can beat them. And I don't even know if Slytherin will even have a team with that many people gone or dead."

"But when they did have a team they were always the most aggressive and dirty," Tommi says. 

"So what do you say Trini?" Matt says. "Help Hufflepuff win the championship this year?"

Trini grins widely and shakes his hand firmly. "What time are tryouts?"

...

The man is tall and has a face that is so serious. He is bald and wears thick red robes. He has been standing there for a good five minutes watching the 5th year students trickle in and take their seats. 

Trini sits beside Tommi because she's the only person she knows. There a few other Hufflepuffs in the classroom but the class is pretty mixed with people from all the houses. She notices Gryffindor's seeker Jason sitting with that black boy Ravenclaw who isn't playing with trinkets anymore but talking animatedly with Jason. In the corner, almost secluded the beautiful Slytherin Kimberly sits beside Zack who looks like he's half asleep. Even the other Slytherins in the room seemed to completely ignore and isolate the pair. 

Finally the professor speaks in a loud, booming voice that makes everyone jump. "Hello..." The Ravenclaw black kid knocks down his cauldron in the process. 

The professor stares at him blankly. "What is your name?" 

The poor boy stammers nervously but finally says, "Billy...Billy Cranston."

"Get it together Billy Cranston, wizards are not supposed to live on edge," he says. "10 points from Ravenclaw."

There's a collective groan from all the Ravenclaws in the room and Trini looks at Tommi questioningly. 

Tommi takes out her wand and flicks it gently. A small note appears in front of Trini that says, " _The houses compete against one another for academics. They get and lose points from different professors throughout the day. Whoever has the most points at the end of the year wins."_

"My name is Professor Zordon," his booming voice makes everyone jump again but this time Jason catches Billy's things before he knocks them all down again. "I am the new head of the Slytherin house and your potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." 

"Both of them?" Jason says in surprise. 

"The school determined one teacher for both was sufficient for the time being until the school has recovered," Zordon says. "And talk out of turn again and we will have problems! 10 points from Gryffindor."

Jason looks stunned and the other Gryffindors sigh in exasperation. 

"Now today we will learn to make a healing salve," Zordon says. "Your former potions instructor Professor Snape was creative in his teachings but he neglected to teach you several basics that would be helpful in battle situations. This salve will be able to heal the most vicious muggle inflicted wounds you can think of." 

He pulls out a bottle with a bright blue potion inside and points to Trini. "You, American girl, Angel Grove is highly advanced in potions, do you know how to make this salve?" 

Trini gulps and nods. "Yes sir." 

"Good, come here," he says. 

Trini stands nervously and walks to the front. Zordon lifts the salve and says, "First I want to show you a demonstration of how this salve works."

Trini gulps. She knows what's coming. She's done this demonstration before. 

Zordon takes out his wand and flicks it turning it into a long sword. Trini backs away in fear. Zordon slashes the sword at Trini's abdomen. She cries out and feels instant pain before falling to the floor in agony. Blood is spilling everywhere and the class erupts in chaos. 

"Sit down, it's just a superficial cut," Zordon says flicking his wand back to normal. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" 

Trini feels her body lift off the ground and land in a seated position on the table gently. Trini grits her teeth in pain and sees Kimberly from the corner of her eye looking at her with a worried expression her wand out and ready.

Was she gonna fight Professor Zordon to protect her?

"American girl, show us the wound please," Zordon says.

"It's Trini," she says groaning gently as she opens her robe. Her white shirt is soaked through with blood and her fingers are trembling too much to undo the buttons. 

"Professor," Kimberly says her British accent almost makes Trini melt. "May I help her please?" 

Zordon smirks and nods slowly. "Please do Ms. Hart, 10 points to Slytherin." 

Trini sees high fives and small smirks from the other Slytherins as Kimberly walks to the desk and gently undoes the buttons at the bottom of Trini shirt and lifts it to only expose the long gash across Trini's stomach and nothing more. 

The girl is being careful not to touch her but the proximity is making Trini's head spin. 

"Now observe the wound," Zordon says opening the potion and pouring the blue liquid onto Trini's stomach. 

Trini cries out at the burning pain and Kimberly grabs her hand. She feels a tingling sensation on her belly and looks down at the wound puckering up and disappearing completely. The pain is gone instantly. 

The class erupts in impressed murmurs as Trini buttons up her bloody shirt and gives a thank you nod to Kimberly who smiles and returns to her seat. 

"Thank you for your help Trini," Zordon says flicking his wand at her. Her shirt and robes immediately clear of the blood and the slash from the sword as if nothing happened. "20 points to Hufflepuff."

The Hufflepuffs clap as she returns to her seat and Tommi gives her a high five. 

"Now," Zordon flicks his wrist and several rats appear on everyone's tables. "The spell is _Laceratus_ , it will cause a laceration on your rats and you will have exactly 5 minutes to complete your potion and administer it so it won't bleed out. We will practice the potion alone first then try it with the time limits for the rats. Please turn your books to page 340."

...

"Trini Gomez," Jason Scott says as they exit the class together hand extended. "Jason Scott, Gryffindor, 5th year. I'm a Quidditch freak and I've heard all about you, badass Keeper from Angel Grove Academy. I was hoping you would be placed Gryffindor so I would get to play with you, but I guess we'll be facing off huh? Will you be at try outs today?" 

Trini shakes his hand and offers him a smile. He's intense and a bit too passionate for her taste, but she likes him. "You bet. Can't wait to kick your ass on the field, Scott."

Jason smirks in challenge. "We'll see about that Gomez."

"Hi," Trini says to Billy who is standing beside Jason nervously. 

"This is Billy, also 5th year, Ravenclaw," Jason says. "He's a bit shy, he has to warm up to you to talk to you." 

Trini nods in understanding. "Nice to meet you Billy." 

Billy smiles and nods. As they leave Trini spots Kimberly and Zack leaning against a wall talking. "Let's go to the dorms to change for tryouts?" Tommi says beside her. 

"Uh, I'll meet you there," Trini says. 

Tommi smiles and waves goodbye before walking away. By the time she reaches Kimberly and Zack most of the students have dispersed. She clears her throat nervously and says, "Hi. I'm Trini."

"Yeah we know," Zack says. "You've made quite an impression. Volunteered to get slashed by Professor Edward Scissorhands. You got spunk Crazy Girl. I'm Zack." 

Trini shakes his hand with a smile.

"I'm Kim," Kimberly says shaking her hand. 

The jolt of electricity that runs through her at their touch is as strong as a Cruciatus Curse. Trini releases her hand with a gasp and clears her throat to try to calm herself. "Um, thank you, for helping me back there. It...really hurt."

Kim smiles and Trini tries not to swoon. If she thought the girl was beautiful already, smiling she was like a wrecking ball. "It looked like it. Glad I could help."

Trini smiles nervously and says, "Well I gotta go get ready for Quidditch tryouts, see you around."

Zack gives her a small nod and Kimberly smiles as Trini waves nervously and walks away.


	2. Tryouts

2: Tryouts

Kim stands there watching Trini walk away and she feels like her heart is going to explode out of her chest. Is there a spell to fix that? 

"Don't do it Hart," Zack comments. 

Kim just can't stop staring at the sexy little Hufflepuff and when Professor Zordon slashed her she was so ready to hit him with an Unforgivable even though she made it a rule to never use any of those curses. 

"Kim, she's gonna break your heart," Zack says. 

Kim looks at him now with a sad sigh. "No, I'm gonna break hers." 

Zack nods. "And when you do, it will break you. People like us can't be with people like her."

Kim frowns. "What? Slytherins or a traitor and a coward?" 

"I'm not a coward for choosing not to follow in my father's shitty footsteps," Zack says. "And you are not a traitor for fighting for the side of right."

"And fighting for right lead to..." 

"Don't even say it Kim," Zack says shuddering. 

"So it's the Slytherin thing?" 

"No, it's that we're so fucked up and no one likes us thing," Zack says. 

"She's...I like her Zack." 

"Yeah you liked Amanda too, and Ty, and then Draco..."

Kim has her wand at Zack's throat in a heartbeat. "Do NOT mention him." 

"Sorry jeez," Zack says raising his arms. "Put that thing away will ya!" 

"You shouldn't be scared," Kim says putting it away. "It's not like I can actually do something with it."

"Kim." 

Kim turns and tenses when she sees Ginny Weasley standing there arms crossed. "Hart, McGonagall needs you for a remedial Defense class." 

Kim narrows her eyes. "Why me? You're better." 

Ginny shrugs. "It's a private lesson thing not a group thing. You're one of the top." 

"Professor McGonagall wants me to teach a private lesson?" 

Ginny's gaze is harsh. "You can teach the basics, but on the practical side you're useless. I don't know why she picked you." 

"I don't know either Weasley," Kim says softly. 

"Meet in the Defense room tonight at 6 right before dinner." 

"Do you know who I'm teaching?" Kim says.

Ginny shakes her head. "I'm just a messenger." 

"Ginny," Kim says as she turns to leave. "I am sorry about your brother."

Ginny freezes in her spot. She turns over her shoulder to look her, face contorted in grief. Kim expects her to yell at her, reproaching her for not staying and fighting, instead she mutters a quick, "Thanks," and leaves. 

"She's suffering," Zack says. "But I think she doesn't totally hate you." 

Kim sighs. "Maybe she should."

...

Kim isn't one to attend Quidditch matches and much less tryouts but she just can't seem to keep herself away from that sexy little Latina Hufflepuff. She sees her right away when she gets to the bleachers: standing beside Tommi Oliver and Matt Johnson in yellow robes smirking confidently. 

She sees Jason Scott in his red robes narrowing his eyes at Trini playfully and pointing at her before drawing a line across his neck with his index finger. Trini laughs and pretends to take off fake earrings before raising her fists. 

Kim sighs and looks to the side at Billy Cranston who is playing with a small trinket and glancing up at Jason periodically. He looks at her as if sensing her looking at him, smiles and waves cheerfully. 

Kim smiles and waves back. "Hi Billy." 

"You never come to Quidditch things." 

He states it like an observation not really looking at her. She isn't even sure he was even talking to her but she responds nonetheless. "Can't hide away forever." 

Billy looks at her then. Sympathetic smile on his lips as if he knew what happened that day but he didn't. No one did, except for Zack. "Moving on is hard, but essential."

Kim hums softly. "And what are you moving on from Billy?"

Billy looks pensive for a moment then responds with, "everything."

"Alright players! Brooms ready?" Madam Hooch is smiling broadly taking the field, broom in hand. Kim and Billy look to the field, their conversation forgotten for the time being. 

"Alright today we have try outs for a Seeker for Slytherin and Ravenclaw, beaters for Griffyndor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, and Keepers for Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Hooch announces reading from a scroll. "Slytherin do you think you'll have a team ready?" 

Kim grimaces when the captain steps forward. Ty Flemming. That Asshat. "We think so Madam Hooch, if everything goes well we should have a team ready for the first match against Gryffindor."

Hooch nods. "Very well, beaters up first, up in the air."

All the beater candidates fly up and Kim notices that Trini doesn't move. Losing interest she turns back to Billy who is back to messing with his trinket. 

"What is it?" 

Billy glances at her then turns back to the trinket. "A snitch. I wanted to upgrade it. Make it faster, more agile. Jason wants to play seeker professionally, and a more difficult snitch can be helpful for his training."

"You're really good friends with Jason huh?" 

"And you're really good friends with Zack Taylor." 

Again he states it like a fact as if reading it from a list. She spots Ginny Weasley observing the beaters with a calculating eye. She is studying them and growing. That's always been Ginny Weasley's style. Fierce. Powerful. Kim could never even dream to be a woman like her. 

The beaters finish and she is pleased to the see the Slytherin candidates are not good at all. "Alright Keepers please position yourselves in front of one hoop each," Hooch says. "Team captains release the bludgers on my mark and start trying to score. Keepers try to block as many as you can but watch for the bludgers." 

Kim feels her heart pounding when she sees Trini take her position. She looks confident and determined...and so fucking sexy. 

The bludgers are released and zoom towards the keeper candidates at an alarming speed. Kim feels her heart lurch in fear but Trini dodges her bludger in the blink of an eye. The captains start trying to score. 

Balls are flying everywhere. The Gryffindor keeper looks panicked but he manages to block most of the them as well as the bludger. The Slytherin keeper looks like a first year. She barely manages to block a single one and then gets knocked off her broom by a bludger. 

Trini, on the other hand. She moves gracefully like a cat blocking every single ball that comes at her. At one point all four captains were trying to score and all three bludgers were going after her. 

Kim watches in awe. She blocks every single strike, dodges every single bludger as good as Viktor Krum himself. 

Though Viktor Krum isn't a Keeper. She thinks. She doesn't follow Quidditch too much. 

She is so enamored by Trini that she doesn't notice when Hooch calls it to an end and Ty takes advantage of the commotion to "accidentally" hit a bludger directly at Kim's face. 

Hooch yells out, "Hart! Cranston! Move!"

Kim doesn't have time she knows that. She clenches her eyes and braces for the pain but it never does. When she opens her eyes Trini is in front of her floating on her broom, the bludger in her hands. The bludger makes a squealing sound and struggles to get out of Trini's grasp but the latina grunts and grips it tight. 

The players are cheering loudly, a variation of: 

"That was fast!"

"Did you see that?"

"Dude she's on our team!"

"How is she holding that bludger!"

Madam Hooch opens and brown box and yells out, "Nice Gomez! Throw it to me!"

Trini grunts with effort and throws the bludger hard towards Madam Hooch. Hooch jumps into the air, catches the bludger and lands on the ground with her on top of it. 

"Weasley! Johnson! Get the other two bludgers!" Hooch yells struggling with her bludger until she is able to put it back in the box. Kim doesn't even see Ginny or Matt carry out the command, she can only see Trini. 

Trini turns on her broom, confident smile on her face and says, "Hm, now we're even."

...

"I'm so screwed Zack," Kim whines as they walk from their Divination class to their common room. 

"She saved your ass from a bludger and you helped her unbutton her shirt, I'd hardly call that even," 

"Not the point Zack."

Zack snorts his laughter. "No the point is you wanna fuck her."

Kim takes out her wand. "I will stupefy your ass Zack."

Zack smirks. "No you won't."

Kim groans and puts away her wand. "I hate you."

"Aaaaa-no you don't."

"What do I do Zack?" 

"The logical side of me says, stay away from her. We have too much baggage, too many problems." Zack shrugs with a smile. "But when have we ever been logical." 

Kim snorts. "Shut up."

"Let's go hang in the quad after we change?" Zack offers. 

"Sorry Zack, I'm gonna drop off my books I have that remedial class to teach." 

"Boo, okay," Zack says. 

They enter the Slytherin common room and quiet down as they see Ty and Amanda making out on the couch. This is a common occurrence in their common room since third year. 

They made out publicly and taunted Kim as if it hurt her feelings but by the end of year 3 Kim stopped giving a shit. If they didn't believe her that's their fucking problem. She told them not to believe Draco's lies but it was her word against his. She didn't stand a chance against "Prince Slytherin." 

"Barf get a room," Zack calls out flipping them off as he walks by holding Kim's wrist as they pass by. 

Kim doesn't speak and just follows him. They split with a tight hug and go to their dormitories. Kim drops off her books then takes out her wand for her robes. She looks at it and sighs. 

It's a good wand. One of the best on the market. It chose her. She doesn't deserve this wand after what she did. 

Amanda walks into the dormitory and rolls her eyes. Kim puts her wand away and stands. Amanda grits her teeth and stares as Kim brushes past her and out to the common room. 

When she sees Ty laughing with his friends she walks up to him and presses her wand to his throat. His friends back away with a yelp as Ty gulps and raises his hands. "Come on Kim get over it, you and me are done, I'm with Amanda now."

"Oh shut up I don't give a fuck who you're with," Kim says. "I know you hit the bludger at me."

Ty smirks. "Me? I would never."

"Ty I don't want anything to do with you or Amanda, leave me the fuck alone," Kim says. "If you mess with me again you'll regret it."

She turns away from him and he scoffs. "As if you could actually use your wand on someone."

Kim turns on her heel wand up and yells, " _Stupify_!" 

Ty slams into the wall as the red light hits his chest and his friends scatter like roaches. 

"Don't test me." 

Kim leaves the common room arms trembling. She can't believe she did that. She hasn't hit someone with a spell since the night of the battle. She doesn't know what compelled her to do it. It definitely wasn't self-defense. The other Slytherins fucked with her all the time and she either ignored them or flipped them off. No. This was because of Trini. 

Trini stopped that bludger from hitting her in the face by putting herself in the line of fire. She could have been hurt. She could have been killed. And all because of Ty's childish games. 

She enters the Defense room and sees Trini sitting at one of the tables waiting patiently. There's no one else. "Wait," Kim says looking around. "Are you here for the remedial Defense class?"

Trini jumps when Kim speaks then a shy nervous smile takes over her face. "Y-yeah."

Kim gulps. Oh shit. She's in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this fic :) Also forgive me if Ginny is a bit OOC she is an extremely difficult character to write but I believe she would handle grief in this way


	3. Remedial Class

3: Remedial Class

"Wait, are you here for the remedial Defense class?"

Trini jumps out of seat with a gasp. Then her heart starts pounding hard with nerves as she stammers out a weak, "Y-yeah."

She sees Kim's nervousness and the light blush on her cheeks as she turns to close the door and walks over to Trini. "Thanks again, for saving me from that bludger."

Trini smiles. She doesn't even know how she caught that thing. She only saw Ty kick it towards Kim and she reacted before she could even think of the consequences. "It's no problem really. The Slytherin captain is a snake. Why did he kick that bludger to you?"

"Long story," Kim says rolling her eyes. "It's okay though I stupified him."

Trini's eyes widened. "No shit?"

Kim smiles and Trini's heart is fluttering. "Speaking of stupify. Do you know that attack? It's the most basic defense attack."

"No," Trini says. "They only taught us expelliaramus because if we disarm them they can't continue to fight us anyways, unless they know wandless magic."

"But if they block you or you're outnumbered, you can't disarm them all," Kim says. "And what if they attack you the muggle way?"

Trini shrugs. "You would think a violent country like America would be all about teaching us Defense."

Kim nods. "Okay let's work on those two attacks. Honestly mastering those two attacks will do you a lot of good. And then I can give you a list of all the other attacks and defenses we've learned in the past four years. Including the patronus."

Trini's eyes are wide and she gasps in shock. "No way!?"

"Learned it from Harry Potter himself in my second year," Kim says smiling. "I was the only Slytherin who met in his secret 'Dumbledore's Army' where he taught everyone that."

Trini feels excitement rush through her. "I'm excited." 

"I can see that."

"Alright so your goal is to stun," Kim says pulling out her wand. "But a good stupify can knock someone out. So you focus on the attack, and in a clear voice you say, _Stupify_!"

Red erupts from her wand and slams into the wall splintering the wood. 

Trini nods and gulps. Damn she's even hotter when she's doing magic. Trini lifts her wand and points it at the wall. " _Stupify_!" 

Red erupts from her wand but it doesn't reach the wall it just shoots out a little then falls to the floor harmlessly. Trini's face burns red and she says, "My stupify has erectile disfunction." 

Kim bursts out in laughter and Trini's heart is fluttering again. Why does everything this woman does drive her insane?

Once Kim's laughter dies down she shakes her head and says, "It's an easy fix just imagine someone you really can't stand. Someone who makes your blood boil with anger and you have to stop them. Use that anger to fuel you."

Trini takes a deep breath and focuses. The only person she can think about is her father. He was a coward and he hurt her mother so badly. She suffered everyday because of him, cried so many nights because of him, worked double and triple shifts to help her through Wizardry school. With a sudden burst of anger she raises her wand and yells, " _Stupify_!" 

The wood splinters with a loud crack as the red light slams into it. "Wow," Kim says. "That was strong." 

"Whoa." 

Kim chuckles. "It's kinda a rush isn't it?" 

Trini laughs. "Yeah."

"Come on try it again, try to control the force."

Trini nods and raises her wand. They spend the next 20 minutes practicing Stupify until she masters it then Kim repairs the wall with a quick, " _reparo_ ," and guides her to a long battle platform. 

"Your goal is to hit me," Kim says. "You can use Stupify and Expelliaramus. It won't be easy though, I plan to defend myself."

Trini looks at her concerned. "Won't I hurt you?"

"Control it so you won't."

Trini gulps and raises her wand. Kim raises her own with a confident smirk. Trini feels weak in the knees and almost whimpers. That smirk is devastating. 

Trini raises her wand and fires. " _Stupify_!" 

Kim swipes her wand and the attack disappears harmlessly. 

"Whoa!" Trini says in awe. 

"Come on try harder," Kim says with a confident smile. 

Trini nods determined and starts throwing Stupifies left and right. Kim dodges them or swipes them with ease and confidence. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

Kim's wand flies out of her hand but before Trini could attack again it's back in her hand with a quiet, " _Accio_ wand." 

Trini huffs and starts throwing Stupifies wordlessly and Kim blocks them barely with eyes wide. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

Trini's wand flies out of her hand. "You can do wordless magic?"

Trini chuckles and nods. "I can do wandless magic too."

Kim looks at her with wide eyes. Trini raises her hand and Kim's wand flies out of her hand. She jumps out of the way dodging a red beam that flies out of her fingertips. 

" _Accio_ wand!" Kim cries. She grabs her wand just in time to block another Stupify aimed at Kim's face. 

" _Stupify_!" Kim cries. 

The red light slams Trini in the chest and sends her flying off the platform and onto her back with a grunt. 

Kim runs over to her, picking up Trini's wand along the way. Trini groans. Holy shit that hurts. 

Kim offers her a hand smiling and Trini takes it. Suddenly it doesn't hurt anymore. Not when Kim's hand is touching hers. 

"Sister wand." 

"Hmm?" Trini says confused taking her wand back from Kim. 

"Your wand is a sister wand to mine," Kim says showing her wand to Trini. 

Trini gulps. Maybe in England that meant nothing but in America they always said the owners of sister wands were like soul mates. Trini wavers on her feet and Kim catches her quickly with concern in her eyes. 

"Are you okay Trini?"

"Yeah, yeah it's just wandless magic can be very taxing."

Kim sighs in relief. "God I thought I hurt you." 

Trini shakes her head and smiles. "N-no, I'm just tired."

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Kim says laughing. "I know how to do wordless magic though I usually don't cause it doesn't always work but I always thought wandless magic was for extremely powerful wizards."

Trini smiles. "Well you're teaching me defense, I guess I can teach you that." 

Kim smirks. "Seems only fair."

"Let's have dinner?" Trini says and then freezes. Did she just ask...Oh Goddddd. 

Kim looks at her in wide eyed silence then says, "S-sure." 

Trini's head snaps up in surprise. "Really?" 

Kim bites her bottom lip nervously. "Y-yeah." 

...

The dining room is already bustling when Trini and Kim walk in. Most of the students sit at the tables with their own houses. Trini notices a couple of loners. Zack sitting at one edge of the Slytherin table, that red head girl who was staring at the picture of Fred Weasley sits underneath the picture on the ground, and at the end of the Ravenclaw table Jason and Billy sit isolated. 

She also notices Tommi and Matt at the Hufflepuff table chatting with a large group waving her over. 

"You got friends in your own house," Kim says. Trini looks at her. She looks so sad and nervous so Trini offers her a shy smile. 

"I can hang out with them in the common room," Trini says. "Right now I'm gonna have dinner with you."

Kim smiles widely as her cheeks turn bright red. Trini feels the trickle of eyes on her but she doesn't care cause Kim is smiling and God she's so beautiful. 

They walk together to the buffet and serve food then walk to the Slytherin table to sit with Zack. Zack greets them with a smile. "Hey Crazy Girl, hey Kimmy." 

"Hey asshat," Kim says grinning. 

"Heard you stupified Ty," Zack says smiling. 

"He deserved it." 

"Glad you're using magic again," Zack says. 

Kim gives him a harsh look as if telling him to be quiet as Trini looks on. Obviously Kim doesn't want that fact known but Trini hopes Kim will open up to her about that. Instead of prying Trini smirks and says, "She stupified me too." 

Zack laughs. "You Crazy Girl? Kim why? She's nice!" His tone is full of teasing. 

"Well she's the one I'm teaching remedial defense to," Kim says. 

Zack hums. "Cool cool." 

"Oh did you make the Hufflepuff team?" Kim says. "You must have! You're an awesome Keeper!" 

Trini smiles and nods. She played even harder when she saw Kim in the stands and is glad she actually impressed her. "Yes I did."

Zack leans forward with a shit-eating grin on his face. "This was Kimmy's first time at the Quidditch tryouts. Hmm, I wonder what motivated her to go..." 

Kim gives him a deadpan look and flicks his forehead. 

"Ow!" Zack cries rubbing his forehead. 

Kim smirks then turns back to Trini. Trini decides that she likes Zack and she likes Kim's friendship with him. They are like siblings. "So when is your first game?" 

Trini snaps out of it and answers Kim's question. "Uh two weeks, against Ravenclaw." 

"I'll be there," Kim says grinning. 

"You'll go to my game?" Trini says. 

Kim beams, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I like seeing you play."

They stare at each other for a long moment until someone clearing their throat makes them break the eye contact. Zack is smirking at them pointing to the other side of them where Jason Scott is standing there with Billy Cranston. 

"Hey," Jason says a bit stiffly. Probably because of that Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry Trini heard so much about. "Billy wanted to give you something." 

Billy smiles nervously and hands Kim a small leather-bound journal with a quill. "To help you...move on."

Kim looks at him shocked. She takes the journal slowly and says, "Uh, thank you Billy." 

Billy nods wordlessly and turns to walk away. Jason watches him go for a moment then says, "How did you get him to talk to you?" 

Kim shrugs. "I dunno." 

"Hm," Jason hums before turning and following Billy. 

Trini glances at Kim questioningly. "They have a peculiar relationship." 

"Yeah they sat together on the Hogwarts express in year one and have been inseparable since," Kim says. 

"I think they're dating," Zack says chewing obnoxiously on a piece of fruit. 

"We don't know that Zack, those are just rumors," Kim scolds. 

"Well it seems like Billy doesn't talk to anyone but Jason," Trini says. "The other day I said 'hi' to him and he only waved."

"He talks to teachers and to other students when absolutely necessary," Zack says. 

"Other than Jason, I only ever seen him talk to Luna Lovegood, another Ravenclaw," Kim says. 

"And now Kim," Zack says. 

Kim shrugs. "I was just making small talk while we sat in the stands watching the tryouts. I didn't expect him to actually talk to me." 

Trini wants to say that she doesn't blame Billy because Kim is so easy to talk to and so trustworthy. It doesn't matter what rumors she hears around school. Kimberly Hart is trustworthy. 

...

"You should stay away from Kimberly Hart." 

She is studying her books in the library about 30 minutes before curfew when the redhead girl from Gryffindor walks up to her. Her face is hard and serious. Trini knows what grief and pain is, and she sees it clearly on this girl's face. 

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

Weasley. Just like the boy in the picture. 

"Trini Gomez," Trini says shaking her hand as she sits. 

"Kimberly Hart isn't one to be trusted," Ginny says. "None of the Slytherin are. I thought they were just spoiled pure-blood wizards who were harmless. Until they joined the death eaters in the battle." 

"I heard Kim fought on your side," Trini says. 

"She started to," Ginny says. "Then she disappeared. That's not someone that can be trusted." 

"Is that because she disappeared and you don't know what happened or because she's a Slytherin?" 

Ginny narrows her eyes. "You don't have experience with the houses. You don't know the things Slytherins have done." 

"I don't like to make conclusions on people based on stereotypes or what others in the past have done before them," Trini says. "In America that's all everyone ever did, and I make it a rule to never do that." 

Ginny nods slowly then offers her a tight lipped smile. "I can respect that, but watch your back. No one knows what happened with Kim that night and her mother is still at large."

"Her mom is a death eater?" Trini says. 

Ginny nods. "Harry, Hermione, and my brother Ron have been hunting her few weeks. Her name is Rita."

"My dad is a cowardly bastard, doesn't make me anything like him," Trini argues. 

"True," Ginny says. "I just wanted to give you a fair warning. Afterwards what you do with it is your decision." 

"I appreciate that." 

Ginny nods then says, "I saw you on the field. I can't wait to score points on you." 

Trini smirks. "I'd like to see you try."

Ginny laughs. "You're gonna see me score is what you'll see."

They laugh together for a minute then Trini says, "I noticed you before. Sitting in front of that one picture. Is that...your family member?" 

Ginny's face is filled with grief again. "My brother Fred. I am the only girl out of 6 brothers. Fred was a twin. Him and George were an unstoppable force and they created a line of magical jokes and pranks because they just enjoyed life. Fred was killed in an explosion caused by a death eater during the battle."

"Jeez, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, he fought bravely," Ginny says sadly. "I miss him though. A lot. We all do. George has been inconsolable ever since." 

"And the death eater who killed him? What happened to him?" 

Ginny's face contorts with anger. "I remember seeing him run away from the explosion and my brother Ron was yelling and crying and my brother Percy who is such a suck up and a snob had totally lost his composure, which never happens. I didn't know what happened until I saw George lying over his body crying. I was ready to go after that death eater and kill him myself, but when I looked back he was already dead and Percy was standing over him." 

Trini blinks taking in all the information. "Wow, that battle must have been devastating." 

"It was," Ginny says. "Too many lives lost. I feel like this place is...haunted now." 

"Well there's plenty of ghosts." 

Ginny laughs. "I like you Trini, you're funny."

"I try," Trini says with a shy smile. "For what it's worth, I'm so sorry about your brother."

Ginny smiles and nods. "Thank you Trini. Anyways it's almost curfew, I just wanted to give you a head's up about Kimberly Hart." 

Trini nods and stands. "Thank you Ginny."

"See you on the field Gomez," She says with a smirk. 

"I'll be waiting for you Weasley," Trini challenges back winking. 

...

"Hey Trini," Tommi says as Trini walks into the girl's dormitory and plops onto her bed with a tired groan. 

"Why does Zordon always give this much homework?" Trini whines. 

Tommi snorts and rolls her eyes. "He's better than Snape." 

"I couldn't even finish the homework, I have to get up early to finish it tomorrow," Trini says plopping down onto her pillow. "We didn't get this much work at Angel Grove."

Tommi smirks at her. "That's probably why British wizards are better." 

Trini lifts her head and pouts at her. "Excuuuse you." 

Tommi laughs. "You're a badass Keeper. Don't know if I told you." 

"You did," Trini says laughing. "Look I'll keep the other team from scoring you just get that Snitch." 

Tommi stiffens up mockingly and gives her a military salute. 

Trini snorts. "You dork." 

"So I saw you having dinner with Kimberly Hart and Zack Taylor," Tommi says. Her tone in a bit forced and Trini sighs in annoyance. She definitely doesn't need another "warning" and she most definitely doesn't need a "lecture." 

"Yeah," Trini says sitting up on her bed and turning to face her. "Kim is teaching me remedial defense." 

"She was always good in class," Tommi says. "But when it came time to put it to practice she ran off after the first few attacks." 

"She's very good though, I literally couldn't even hit her, not even with wandless magic." 

Tommi jumps out of her bed. "You can do wandless magic?" 

Trini laughs. "Yeah America is all about discretion. Can't be discreet with a wand out." 

"Show me!" 

"It's tiring." 

"Come on please." 

Trini sighs. She raises her hand and says, " _Wingardium Leviosa_." 

Light erupts from her fingers and Tommi levitates off the ground and dropped unceremoniously onto her bed. Tommi starts laughing wildly and Trini collapses back onto the bed tiredly. 

"That's crazy!" Tommi cries. "How do you do that?" 

"It's very difficult, takes a lot of concentration and can totally drain you," Trini says. "It really should be a last resort in a battle situation." 

"And even with that trick up your sleeve you couldn't hit Kimberly Hart?" Tommi says. 

"No," Trini says. "She's fantastic." 

Tommi observes her for a moment then sighs. "You know all the warnings don't you? I already told you she fought a little bit then ran away. Well you should also know that her mother is a death eater who is still at large, and also..." 

"I know all of that Tommi," Trini says. "I like her." 

Tommi looks shocked. She moves to Trini's bed and sits next to her. " _Like_ her like her?" 

Trini gulps and looks away. When she came out at Angel Grove they ridiculed her for months. 

"It's okay if you do," Tommi offers placing a gentle hand on her back. "It's okay if you're gay." 

Trini looks at her and sees nothing but sincerity and kindness. "Yes. I am gay, and I like Kimberly Hart." 

"Hmm," Tommi frowns. "Then there's something else you need to know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really having fun with this fic I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am


	4. The Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kim/Amanda here but just mentions.

4: The Lie

_Amanda smiled as she slid her hands up Kim's back and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. They were brand new 3rd years and it was puppy love. After the disaster of 2nd year with Ty who lied and cheated on her non stop it was so easy for her to fall into a relationship with Amanda. They were best friends and spent the whole summer together. And it was easy. Kimberly always thought love should be easy._

_It started with cuddling together, then soft kisses, then more. Kimberly never slept with Ty, but with Amanda it was easy._

_Ty was a sleeze. He would try to hit on Amanda all the time and she would flirt easily with him but at the end of the day she would be in Kimberly's bed._

_Draco was being weird. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, maybe even months. Kimberly would've thought a 6 year student would be more excited to be almost done with schooling. Usually Draco was funny and sociable but Kim noticed he was more secretive and isolated. Not even Crabb and Goyle were spending much time with him._

_The whole ambient of the commonroom was dark. Her mother escaped from Azkaban, the dark lord was on the rise and there was nothing but fear and excitement in the common room. Draco was always the one to calm everyone down._

_But now he was lost in his own things. She tried to ignore it all by investing herself in Amanda._

_Amanda was nice solace. She never asked questions and let Kimberly take her as roughly or softly as she wanted._

_Kimberly was scared. Not that Amanda even cared to know. She didn't want her mother coming to find her to force her to pledge herself to the dark lord. Zack was her comfort because he was scared of that same thing. His dad was already contacting him. She had heard nothing from her mother. But still. She was worried._

_The day everything went to hell was the day she walked in on Draco in a janitor closet. Kimberly wasn't trying to look for him. She was simply trying to find a fun new location for her and Amanda to fuck._

_But there Draco was, sweating against the wall, wand against his dark mark. Kimberly stared at him wide-eyed and Draco immediately shoved his sleeve down and snapped, "What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_"I'm s-sorry," Kimberly stammered trying to turn away. "I d-didn't know..."_

_The door opened widely and McGonagall and Snape are standing there. Kimberly noticed the look of sympathy on Snape's face when he saw Draco but it quickly changed into his usual scowl._

_"What are you two doing here?" McGonagall's voice was sharp and thick. "No one is allowed to be out of their common rooms!"_

_"I'm sorry professor," Kim said._

_"Well, explain!" McGonagall was raising her voice in anger._

_Draco jumped in quickly. "We were having sex."_

_Kim turned to him quickly in shock. His face was dark and dangerous._

_Snape scoffed loudly. "Teenagers."_

_"Both of you detention for a month," McGonagall snapped. "100 points from Slytherin!"_

_"Wait!" Kimberly tried to explain._

_"To your dormitories at once!" Snape snapped yanking them both out of the closet._

_Once Snape tossed them into the Slytherin common room Kimberly looked at Draco with tears in her eyes. He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry," he said simply. "I had to."_

_The news spread like wildfire within days. Kimberly denied it and Draco didn't. No one believed her. Amanda left her and started dating Ty right in front of her face._

_Everything hurt, but no one believed her and she became the slut of Slytherin. Well not no one. Not Zack. He believed her. He always believed her._

_..._

Kim sighs deeply, patiently waiting for Trini's arrival. She's late. By a lot. She's ready to give up and just go to dinner when Trini runs into the empty classroom sweaty and dressed in her Quidditch uniform, "Shit sorry! Matt was being a drill sergeant!" 

"It's alright," Kim says smiling and trying not to blush, cause God she looks hot in that yellow robe all open, revealing that perfect sweaty tan skin, that tight white T shirt with the yellow borders, and those yellow shorts that showed off her strong, firm legs. God she wants those legs wrapped around her hips, wrapped up in her own, lying open over her face...

"Kim?" 

"Hmm?" 

Trini's looking at her with an odd expression. "You okay? Do I stink or something?" 

Kim clears her throat and shakes her head feverishly. "No no you're fine." Sooo fucking _fine_.

"Okay," Trini smiles and takes off her robe and sets it aside. 

Yep. She needs new underwear now. 

"I think I mastered Stupify and all the new ones you gave me," Trini says totally oblivious. It's criminal really, for her not to know how hot she is. 

"All twenty?" Kim says surprised that her voice stayed steady. 

Trini takes her wand out and nods confidently. "Not wandlessly, except for Stupify. That's gonna take some time." 

"You gonna teach me that?" 

"We can start today after my lesson, it's gonna take some time," Trini says with a smile. 

Kim gulps. "Let's work on some defense and then we can put your new spells into action." 

Trini nods and sits down at one of the desks. Kim takes out her wand and swipes it front of her face. "This movement absorbs any magic coming at it, except the unforgivables. You swipe and it catches direct attacks." 

"And how do you stop unforgivables or indirect attacks?" 

"For indirect attacks you send other attacks to get rid of them," Kim says. "Like if someone throws a snake at you, you gotta attack the snake. And unforgivables..." Kim stops nervously. 

She clears her throat and continues. "There's not much you can do to stop the Imperius Curse other than spells to strengthen your mind, and you would have to battle a Cruciatus curse head on with another attack but it's very hard and believe me you don't want to get hit with that..."

"You've been hit by a Cruciatus curse?" 

Kim shudders. "Yes. It's just...awful."

Trini gulps. "Wow. And what about the killing curse?" 

"You have to dodge it, create a strong block, or battle it head on with a killing curse of your own," Kim says. "Only one person ever defeated a Killing curse with an expelliaramus and that was Harry Potter." 

"Not surprising since he's the boy who lived," Trini says. 

"Right now let's master the swipes," Kim says changing the subject quickly. 

The work on it together for thirty minutes before they practice blocking and throwing attacks on the battle platform. 

"You learn quick," Kim says as they sit on the ground across from each other and hands Trini another sheet of paper. "Next lesson I'll have Zack come so you can battle him." 

"Is he as good as you?" 

Trini sounds nervous and Kim just laughs. "Not even close, don't worry." 

"These are more spells?" Trini says. 

"You mastered year 1 and 2 spells very quickly, these are year 3 and 4, they are much much harder," Kim says. "It might take you longer." 

Trini smirks in challenge. " _Might_." 

"So wandless magic," Kim says putting away her wand. "How does it work?" 

"This is the part that's hard," Trini says. "Doing wandless magic without emotional and mental control can lead to very bad things happening. Most accidental underage magic happens because of that." 

"I heard of that happening to Harry Potter," Kim says. "So how do I get this control?" 

"You have to clear your mind of guilt and negative feelings," Trini says. "There's a process in Divination where you can go through memories with someone else and resolve the emotions there. I'd be happy to do that with you, but we would need a third person. Maybe Zack." 

"Zack is too fucked up," Kim says shaking her head. "Is that really the only option?" 

"Well no, but it's the fastest way," Trini says. "The slow way is...well talking about it." 

"Talking about it?" Kim says feeling the dread rumbling in her stomach. 

Trini smiles and reaches over to touch Kim's hand. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me." 

Kim smiles and tries not to swoon and the gentle touch of her hand on hers. 

"Why don't we start with what happened with Draco Malfoy?" 

Kim tenses up. "Y-you know about that?" 

"Gossip spreads like crazy in this school," Trini says shrugging. "But I'm not inclined to believe in rumors." 

"Giving me the benefit of the doubt?" Kim says raising her brows in surprise. "That's a first. And if all the rumors were true?" 

"Who am I to judge?" 

Kim wants to kiss her. She wants to kiss her so bad. Instead she just tells her the story.

...

"That's fucked up," Trini says eyes wide. 

"Three weeks later Draco attacked our headmaster Dumbledore, then Professor Snape killed Dumbeldore." 

"Draco didn't kill him though?" 

Kim shakes her head. "He's not evil like he always pretended to be. He was actually very welcoming and kind to me when I was placed in Slytherin and I considered him a friend until he spread those lies." 

"And no one ever believes the girl," Trini says pressing her lips into a line. 

"And do you?" 

"What?" 

"Believe me?" 

"I believe you," Trini smiles and takes her hand. 

"That just makes you and Zack." 

"Did you ever have anything with Zack?" 

Kim laughs. "No! He's like my brother." 

"Do you feel comfortable telling me about your family? I know your mom is a death eater..."

Kim sighs. "That Tommi Oliver knows how to run her mouth." 

Trini laughs and shrugs. "She does talk my ear off when we try to go to sleep." 

Kim clears her throat. "There's not much to say. Rita wasn't in my life. After the Dark Lord's 'death' Rita escaped prosecution and married an Indian wizard named Ravi, my father. She lived with us until I was seven and then she started doing horrible crimes in the name of the Dark Lord and my dad called the dementors. She murdered him the night they came to take her to Azkaban." 

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't remember much of either one of them, though I've seen enough pictures of Rita to know exactly who she is," Kim says. "They took me to an orphanage in England after that where I met Zack. His dad was also in Azkaban and mother dead so we related. We've been like siblings ever since." 

"And you never saw Rita again?" 

Kim shrugs. "Not even once. I don't think she even cares about me. Why would she? She's evil." 

"Maybe it's better she left you alone," Trini says. 

Kim nods. "I was scared she would try to force me to pledge. She would've had to use the Imperius Curse on me because I wouldn't have done it." 

Trini smiles and nods. "I know." 

"How do you know?" Kim says locking eyes with her. 

"I just do," Trini says leaning forward slightly. "I can feel it." 

"You can feel it?" Kim leans forward, so close their breath is mingling together. 

"Y-yeah," Trini's voice sounds like a strangled whimper. 

She can't take it anymore. She just can't. With a low cry, Kim grips the back of Trini's head and kisses her. The moment their lips touch it's like something inside her explodes. She's never felt this feeling before: like she's burning up from the inside out, like she's walking on air, like there's butterflies swirling around inside her. 

Amanda never made her feel this way and Ty...even less! 

She doesn't even know who deepened the kiss, she just know that Trini's tongue is inside her mouth and she moaning softly and pulling her closer. 

They break the kiss breathless and Kim wants to cry from the intensity of it. Trini smiles, a blush rising up to her cheeks. "Focus your energy, call out a spell." 

Kim can't stop looking into those beautiful eyes twinkling with a beautiful spark that she hopes never goes away. Without breaking the eye contact she raises her hands and says, " _alohamora_." 

Trini squeals and grips her chest as her bra clip opens. "Kim!" 

Her voice is full of mirth and laughter and it makes Kim laugh so hard she falls backwards onto her back saying, "I didn't think that would work!" 

" _Aquatir_ ," Trini says raising her hands. Kim yelps as water appears above her and lands on her head with a splat. 

"Gah! I don't know that one!" Kim says sitting back up and shaking the water off her head. 

"American spells are much more fun," Trini says wagging her eyebrows. 

Kim lunges forward and slams her lips into Trini's with a force that sends them tumbling onto the ground with Trini flat on her back and Kim on top of her. 

They kiss heavily for a few moments moaning and grinding into one another until the need to breathe is too great. 

"You did good," Trini says with a small smile. "But try to avoid doing more wandless magic until you're completely cleared." 

"I feel pretty clear now," Kim says gently kissing Trini's jawline. 

"I bet you do," Trini says with a shuddering sigh. "But it's superficial. You haven't dealt with the elephant in the room and you know it." 

Kim stiffens and pushes herself off of Trini. "I can't talk about it." 

Trini sits up slowly and nods. "I know Kim. But consider doing the link with me and another wizard. It might be easier than trying to talk about it." 

"Who could it be if not Zack?" Kim says shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure Jason hates me and Billy is to innocent for such things." 

Trini opens her mouth to speak but Kim stops her. "Don't you dare say Tommi Oliver because she would tell the entire school before we were even done recovering from it." 

Trini shuts her mouth then taps her chin pensively. After a moment she says, "What about Ginny Weasley, she seems trustworthy." 

Kim pales. "No. I can't face her." 

Trini looks at her questioningly. "Does she have something to do..." 

"I gotta go," Kim stands but Trini is fast. 

She grips Kim's hands and smiles gently at her. "When you're ready." 

...

" _Hello little one._ " 

Kim sits up in her bed with a loud gasp. She glances at the bed beside her. Jessica is still fast asleep, snoring away like always. She shakes her head. That was a nightmare. That couldn't have been real. 

She stands from her bed and heads down to the common room for some water. She drinks a glass then sits on the sofa right in front of the fireplace. She's only hearing things because she talked about it with Trini. 

" _I need something from Hogwarts._ " 

Kim jumps so hard she falls off her chair. Her face is unmistakable in the fire. Staring at her with those hard cold eyes. 

"Rita," she spits out venomously. 

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Rita says smirk on her face. 

"What the fuck do you want?" 

"There is an item in the headmaster's office that I need," Rita says. "Potter is on my ass and this will help me escape him."

"I will never help you," Kim snaps narrowing her eyes. 

Rita's eyes narrow to dangerous slits. "I will force you if I need to Kim." 

"If you could get in here to do the Imperius curse on me you would just get what you needed from McGonagall's office yourself," Kim says tilting her chin up confidently. "I won't help you." 

"You're useless just like your father!" Rita screams. "He was a useless Ravenclaw, how you were elected Slytherin goes beyond me. You are an embarrassment to all Slytherins." 

"If being a Slytherin means being an evil monster than maybe I don't wanna be one!" 

Rita sneers dangerously. "You will pay for your disloyalty Kimberly. I will get Potter, Granger, and Weasley off my ass and then I will come after you." 

Kim pulls out her wand and says, "I can't wait to read in the paper that Harry Potter killed your ass." 

"I will find you and you will either join me or die." 

"I will never join you!" 

Rita laughs almost evilly. "As long as you have that shame and guilt you live with, there will always be a chance that you will." 

Rita disappears from the fire and Kim gulps. She doesn't hesitate. Panting in fear she runs straight to McGonagall's office. 

McGonagall opens her door sleepily in her night robes. "Ms. Hart what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" 

She can already see the anger and annoyance but Kim knows she can't wait. "My mom contacted me." 

McGonagall's sleepiness seems to snap away in that instant. Her face turns dead serious as she opens her door wider and says, "come in." 

"She appeared in the fire in my common room but I heard her voice in my sleep," Kim says walking in and sitting across from her desk. 

McGonagall sits on the other side and says, "What did she say?" 

"That Harry Potter is on her ass and she needs something from your office," Kim says. 

"Did she say what it was?" 

Kim shakes her head. "I have no intention of helping her so she didn't tell me. She threatened to force me." 

McGonagall hums in concern. "There is a spell I can use to protect your mind from the Imperius curse, but your mind has to be clear of any guilt or hate or shame." 

"That's what Rita said too," Kim says biting her lip. 

McGonagall raises a brow at her. "Is there something else you would like to tell me?" 

Kim gulps. "Well, Trini has been teaching me wandless magic and for that I need to clear my mind like that." 

"Ah yes wandless magic does require that," McGonagall says. "That is very big in American schools." 

"She says there's a divination spell to go through my memories..."

"That's a great idea," McGonagall turns to a big purple phoenix and says, "tell Hagrid to bring over Ms. Gomez and Ms. Weasley."

"Wait, Weasley? Why her?" Kim stands in a panic. 

McGonagall looks at her calmly. "Ginny is in constant contact with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, her being here may be helpful in finding Rita." 

Kim gulps nervously and plops down in her chair in defeat. There's no hiding the truth now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update cause someone left me a really cute comment and I was like awwww! lol you guys are awesome!


	5. The Truth

5: The Truth

Ginny's stare is intense. "Did you notice anything about her surroundings?" 

Kim gulps and shakes her head. "It was dark. She was careful." 

"Of course she was," Ginny says with a snarl. 

"Not why we're here," McGonagall says entering the office with Trini in her pajamas looking worried. 

"Kim!" Trini runs to her and hugs her tight nearly knocking her off the chair. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes I'm okay," Kim says hugging her back. 

"We called you here because of the divination spell," McGonagall says. "I believe this is the best way to protect Ms. Hart from the Imperius Curse and perhaps get a bit more clues of where Rita is hiding that perhaps she isn't aware of." 

Ginny nods. "We should call Harry..."

"Not necessary Ms. Weasley," McGonagall says.

"At least Hermione, she is smart and analytical," Ginny insists. 

McGonagall looks at Kim and says, "is that okay Ms. Hart?" 

Kim gulps but nods. There's no hiding the truth anymore and if it can help catch Rita, then she'll take whatever punishment they will give her. 

McGonagall nods and with a loud crack disapparates away. Trini keeps holding her tight and gently kissing her hair and Ginny is watching them her gaze intense. 

Kim's heart is beating fast. Ginny will hate her after she sees the truth. God she can't bear it. 

A loud crack makes all three of them jump and McGonagall appears with Hermione Granger. Kim is nervous. Hermione looks serious and so beautiful like always. 

"Hermione!" Ginny jumps out of her chair and hugs the brunette tightly. Hermione's face immediately softens as she returns the hug with a smile. 

"Ms. Gomez," McGonagall says flicking her wand and making candles appear on the floor in a circle. "Let's prepare the ritual?"

Trini releases Kim and follows her and Kim sighs when she feels the loss. Hermione groans. "Divination, not my favorite topic." 

Ginny laughs. "That's cause you hated Trewlaney." 

"Kimberly, how are you?" 

Hermione Granger is speaking to her. She didn't even know Hermione knew her.

"Um," Kim clears her throat. "Been better."

"I bet," Hermione says leaning over and grabbing her shoulder. "We will do whatever we can to stop your mother." 

"She's not my mother," Kim averts her gaze in shame. 

"Ready," McGonagall says. "Join us." 

Hermione holds Kim's hand as they walk to the circle and sit down. Once seated Trini takes her hand and smiles. "It's gonna be okay Kim." 

Kim grimaces. It will not be okay.

...

_Disaster broke out before Kim could even figure out what was happening. Death eaters were flowing in throwing curses and students and teachers were running everywhere. Kim took out her wand and blocked an attack._

_"Kim!"_

_Kim jumped under a table as three attacks went flying towards her face. "Zack!" she pulled him into her. "Are you okay?"_

_Zack's eyes were bloodshot red with tears and fear. "He's here, my dad is here!"_

_Kim looked at him wide eyed. "You have to run Zack."_

_"No! I can fight him..."_

_"He will force you to fight or kill you Zack, you have to run!"_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'll fight," Kim said._

_"Kim no."_

_"Run Zack!"_

_"Kim..." he started sobbing and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please be careful."_

_"I love you," Kim said crying. "Go Zack, you need to go!"_

_Zack ran away as fast as he could and Kim ran out wand ready and started shooting as many death eaters as she could. Several Slytherins had joined the death eaters so Kim fought them too._

_No one could get a hit on her and she moved with an elegance and grace disarming them quickly and then knocking them out cold with a strong Stupify curse._

_She reached a clearing where she took out two death eaters and started running down the stairs. There was a large death eater with a crazed look. Kim would never forget that face because it was the face of someone mentally insane. She raised her wand ready to take him out when she heard a loud scream and a familiar voice._

_She turned and saw Zack slamming into a wall. He tried to raise his wand to defend himself but he crumpled in agony of a Cruciatus curse._

_"Zack!" Kim cried. Insane death eater forgotten she ran right to him wand ready._

_He fell to ground whimpering, "Dad stop please!"_

_Zack's father was a tall man. Buff and fierce with a sneer that could only rival the Dark Lords. His dark mark was displayed proudly on his arm and he held his wand tightly in his fist as he yelled, "join me or die, son."_

_"Expelleriamus!"_

_The wand went flying out of his hands and he reached out calling out, "Accio wand."_

_"Kim," Zack's voice was a harsh gasp. "Get out of here, run!"_

_Zack's dad's mouth curved into a sneer. "Ah someone you care about, that will make you submit to me."_

_"No dad, please!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_Kim cried out as agony surged through her body and she crumbled to the ground._

_"Kim! No!"_

_"Join me!" his father yelled._

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Crucio!"_

_"Ahhhhh!" Kim's screams were echoing off the walls as her muscles contracted with pain as if trying to squeeze her bones until they cracked under the pressure._

_Zack released a howl of agony, "Okay! Okay! Just please stop!"_

_Kim grunted as he released her from the painful hold. "Imperio!"_

_"Zack!"_

_Zack's body stumbled back and his eyes lost their color and turned white. His dad laughed maniacally. "I could have done this from the start but I just wanted you to submit to me," he growled turning to Kim. "Now kill your friend."_

_Kim barely had time to roll away as Zack raised his wand and released an attack, "Avada Kadabra!"_

_"Zack! No stop it's me!"_

_"Avada Kadabra!"_

_Kim dodged it by jumping behind a pillar._

_"Kill him or be killed girl! There's no choice!" Zack's father yelled._

_"Expelliaramus!"_

_Zack's wand flew out of his hand but before Kim could attack his father hit her with a Stupify right in the chest. She flew back and landed against the wall with a loud crack. "Get your wand boy! Kill her!"_

_Everything hurt. She felt blood sliding down the back of her head and everything was woozy but Zack had recovered his wand and he was raising it again._

_"Avada Kadabra!"_

_Kim lifted her wand and fired the only attack that could stop it, "Avada Kadabra!"_

_The two green beams slammed into each other at full force causing Zack to slide back and Kim to push into the wall behind her so hard it caused a giant crack._

_"Hah! Come on son! Push harder! Kill her!"_

_"Zack!" Kim cried grabbing her wand with both hands to hold on. It was getting harder to stay conscious. "Fight it! Fight him!"_

_Zack snarled and pushed harder. The green beam glowed brighter and pushed closer to Kim. A giant explosion shook the entire floor making Zack's father stumble slightly and in that brief moment Zack's eyes flickered back to their normal color._

_"Fight it Zack!" Kim cried anxiously unable to hold on any longer._

_Zack looked at his father standing back up from the ground and nodded. With a scream both Kim and Zack turned their wands towards him. The green beams slammed hard into Zack's dad's chest and he stiffened and fell dead in an instant._

_Kim's heart was racing. She killed someone. She took someone's life._

_"Kim we gotta go!" Zack cried helping her stand._

_Everything was spinning, she starting to see black around the edges of her vision._

_"Oh God you're bleeding so much," Zack said. "We need to get out of here."_

_He lifted her into his arms so that she was lying against his chest and he started running. They re-entered the clearing that Kim was in before and saw the same maniacal man that Kim was about to stop running away from a huge fire._

_It was obvious that he was the one who caused the explosion. Kim's heart lurched. If she would've stopped him..._

_"NO! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"_

_The maniacal death eater laughed and ran away skipping mockingly as Percy Weasley ran out from the smoke wand in hand and tears of rage sliding down his face._

_"Fred! No!" Kim saw George Weasley on his knees sobbing, holding his dead twin against his chest and Ron Weasley being pulled back by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._

_Kim struggled against Zack. "I have to help! I could have stopped that, I could have knocked him out before he..."_

_"You can't Kim," Zack said running towards the exit._

_She saw Percy and the death eater battling fiercely before a green spark broke from Percy's wand and the death eater fell stiff as a board. They were almost out of the castle when she saw Ginny Weasley run up to Percy and then both of them fall into a tearful hug._

_It was her fault. She could've stopped that death eater before running to save Zack. She could have stopped it. Fred Weasley could be alive if she had only done what needed to be done. The last thing she saw before blackness overtook her was the Zack's arm winding back to throw the floo powder._

_..._

They break the connection and Kim bends forward in agony. The memories hurt still as if they had barely just happened. The guilt. The anger. The pain. It still lives fresh within her. She lets out a strangled sob and starts crying hard. 

Trini is there. She is pulling her head to her chest and holding her tight. 

"Lee Taylor," Hermione says grimly. "One of the nastiest death eaters. We never figured out who's the one who killed him." 

"Quite frankly I'm surprised you survived that Ms. Hart," McGonagall says. "Taylor wasn't one to leave victims alive." 

Kim glances at them slowly. McGonagall looks concerned and Hermione looks sympathetic, but Ginny is totally unreadable. Her face is blank, staring straight ahead, tears flowing from her eyes. 

Kim gulps. "Ginny, I'm sorry..."

"You could have stopped him," Ginny says bitterly, face contorting in grief. "You could have knocked him out. Fred would be alive!"

"Ginny, that's not fair," Hermione says gently grabbing her hand. 

"If she would have stopped him she would be dead."

Everyone looks at Trini in surprise. 

"Didn't you notice?" Trini says. "The only reason Zack snapped out of it long enough to turn the curse around was because an explosion distracted his dad. That explosion saved both of them." 

"But killed my brother!" Ginny snaps face reddening in anger. 

"Ginny, she is not responsible for Fred's death," Hermione says. 

"How do we know she's not working for Rita?" Ginny growls. "She could have planned the whole thing, infiltrate us, make us trust her."

"Make me drink a truth potion then," Kim challenges tears sliding down her cheeks. "Use the Imperius curse on me! I don't care! Blame me for your brother! Fine! But don't you dare accuse me of having anything to do with that... _woman_." 

That seems to affect Ginny. She backs off and takes a deep calming breath. 

"Ginny," McGonagall says gently. "I know Fred's death was recent, grief can be blinding...crippling even, but you are a smart young woman, and you are a good judge of character. Do you really think Ms. Hart is to blame for Fred's death? Do you really think she's working for Rita?"

Ginny hesitates. "N-no." 

"Where did Zack take you?"

"Huh?"

Hermione repeats her question a bit more firmly. "When he threw the floo powder before you blacked out, where did he take you?"

"I woke up in a muggle hospital in London," Kim says. "He told them I was hit by a car."

"Why a muggle hospital?" McGonagall says. 

Kim shrugs. "I guess he didn't feel safe."

"With death eaters overtaking everything it was a good assumption to make," Ginny says though her voice is still short and angry. "You were probably safer with the muggles." 

"Hm," Hermione says. "I can't see anything that can give me any clues as to where Rita could be." 

"Me neither," McGonagall says pursing her lips. "I was hoping she had tried to contact you during the battle."

"I don't even think she was there," Kim says. 

"You have to let it go Kim," Trini says. "If you want to keep Rita out of your head you have to let go of the shame and guilt that you have for that."

"How can I? I... _killed_ someone and indirectly caused the death of someone else." 

"You had to kill him Ms. Hart," McGonagall says. 

"And you did not cause Fred's death," Hermione says. 

Ginny says nothing and her face is still serious, but she nods with Hermione in agreement. Trini takes her hand and gives it a gentle kiss. "You have to move on. You did what you could." 

Kim's heart flutters and she feels like crying so she does. 

"We have to raise security in the school," McGonagall says. "Rita can try to break in to reach Kim." 

Hermione nods. "I'll talk to the Order and Harry and Ron so we can place charms and take patrols around the school."

"And if Rita tries to contact you again, you tell us right away," McGonagall says. 

"Of course," Kim nods.

"She should sleep elsewhere," Ginny says. "She's not safe in the Slytherin dormitories."

"Why not?" McGonagall says.

"Because Slytherins can't be trusted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and thank you for the comments I love them. I will try to update before next Tuesday I am a ftm transman and I have top surgery on Tuesday so I'm not sure when will be the next time I am able. Thank you for reading!


	6. Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ginny might be a little OOC but I believe she would be blinded by guilt for a bit, all the Weasleys were always impulsive and emotional especially Ron and Ginny. Bear with me there is character development there. :)

6: Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw

"She's been cold," Kim says snuggling deeper into her bed in the private quarters that would usually be for the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Zordon had taken residence in Snape's old quarters so the room was available. 

Trini learned an invisibility spell at Angel Grove so it was so easy to sneak out after curfew to go see her. She couldn't leave her side after seeing what happened to her during that awful battle. Trini can't stop thinking of her at every hour of every day. She even plays Quidditch hardly and aggressively with Kim on her mind. More so now that Ginny Weasley has been giving her dirty looks in the dining hall and the Slytherins are murmuring about why she no longer sleeps in their dormitory. 

"Ginny will come around," Trini says closing the door behind her and walking to the bed where Kim is sitting up against the headboard. "You gotta understand that it's her brother. She's grieving." 

Kim nods. "Hermione said the same thing." 

Trini climbs into the bed beside Kim and cuddles up to her under the blanket. "As long as you forgive yourself." 

Kim smiles. "I don't deserve you."

Trini laughs and kisses her chin. "Shut up." 

Kim lowers her head slightly and captures Trini's lips in a passionate kiss. "My little Hufflepuff." 

Trini laughs. "Oh my God shut up." 

Kim chuckles. "I kinda like that nickname. I might keep using it." 

"I'll kill you Hart," Trini says as Kim tilts her chin up and kisses her lips. 

Trini melts into the kiss and presses up close against her. They always do the same thing. Trini would sneak in, cuddle up in bed with her, they would make out and grind against each other for hours, and then Trini would return to her dormitory were Tommi would help her sneak in without raising suspicion. 

They never went further. Kim never pushed it and Trini was not gonna be the one to cross that barrier. She is starting to wonder if Kim even wanted her like that. She seems happy to kiss her and press their bodies together. Trini even thinks she enjoys it when she moans softly or gasps and slides her nails down Trini's back, but she doesn't progress forward. She was quick to start sleeping with Amanda, was Trini not attractive enough?

"Hey, where'd you go?" 

Trini snaps out of it and smiles. "Sorry." 

Kim backs away from her nervously. "D-did I do something you didn't want? I'm sorry..."

"No!" Trini grabs her face in her hands and kisses. "No no it's not that, it's..."

Trini bites her lip nervously. "What is it Trini?" Kim says softly. 

"You aren't doing anything wrong," Trini says. "It's just that...y-you aren't doing enough." 

Kim gulps audibly and nods. "O-okay." 

"Room check!" 

The prefect's voice is down the hall and they know they only have a few moments. "Good night Kim," Trini says softly kissing her lips and jumping off the bed. Trini is becoming invisible before Kim could even answer. 

She slips out when the prefect props the door open to check on Kim. Oh my god! Did she just say that to Kim? What the hell was she thinking?

...

"Trini you can't be so wreckless!" Tommi hisses as she enters the Hufflepuff common room and reappears. 

"No one saw me," Trini says with a long sigh. 

Tommi shakes her head. "If you get caught don't involve me." 

Trini laughs. "I'm not a snitch."

"If you were I'd catch you," Tommi says with a cheesy grin. 

"A Quidditch pun Tommi? Really?" Trini rolls her eyes and starts walking up to the dormitory. 

Tommi snickers and follows her. "Come on it's funny. The boys love me! I'm a _keeper_." 

"Well you better catch it tomorrow against Ravenclaw," Trini says rolling her eyes.

"I will, but don't let them score anything in the meantime." 

"You know I won't!" 

"Are you ready?" Tommi says as they each settle into their own beds. "I'm always nervous before a game." 

"Me too but we have trained a lot and I think we can win the championship," Trini says. 

"Me too, we haven't won it since Cedric," Tommi says a bit sad. 

"That's the Hufflepuff who died during the Triwizard Tournament right?" 

Tommi nods. "I was only a 1st year when he was here but he never acted superior. He made me feel welcome." 

"You were never around the wizarding world before?" 

"No I was," Tommi says. "Both of my parents were wizards but I didn't really talk to anyone. Being a Hufflepuff really helped to bring me out of my shell." 

"Are you saying I'm gonna turn into a cheery annoying person?" 

Tommi laughs. "You love me. What about you though? Did you grow up in the wizard world?" 

Trini shakes her head with a smile. "I'm no-mag born." 

"No-mag?"

"Oh, um, here you call them muggles."

"Oh a muggle-born like Justin!" Tommi says smiling. "Most of the Muggle-borns are in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor actually. There's a few in Ravenclaw but they are mostly have halves like Billy Cranston." 

"Billy is half wizard?" Trini says intrigued. 

Tommi nods. "Yeah his father was one of the greatest wizard scientists of all time, he was killed by death eaters when he was very young and he grew up with his muggle mother, but she always kept him in the wizard world." 

"Hmm, and what about Jason Scott?" 

"The cute Gryffindor seeker?" Tommi says. "He's half as well."

"Cute?" Trini makes a gagging noise. 

Tommi shrugs and smiles. "At least I don't like a Slytherin."

"Bullshit you think Zack is hot."

"He's hot from a distance," Tommi says defensively. "I'm not making out with him at night."

"You should give him a chance," Trini says smiling. "He is a really nice guy."

"Slytherin and nice guy in the same sentence?" 

Trini laughs. "At least talk to him." 

Tommi rolls her eyes. "You just want another Hufflepuff to join you on your Slytherin fuck fest."

Trini chucks a pillow at her face and Tommi dodges it with a laugh. "I am not sleeping with her and go to sleep you bitch we have a game tomorrow," Trini says laughing. 

"Niiight Slytherin fucker."

"Tommi!"

...

The stadium is completely full. One side is covered in a sea of blue and the other in yellow as the announcer starts explaining the rules. Trini is floating on her broom in front of the goal posts watching Matt and Tommi pumping themselves up. 

The Ravenclaw team is running drills and they are quite good so she looks to the crowd instead to try to stop herself from being nervous. Billy is sitting in the Ravenclaw section beside Jason who has a little Gryffindor notebook and is taking notes of all the players. 

Trini snorts and rolls her eyes. _Nerd_. 

She looks to the Hufflepuff section and smiles when she sees several people have posters of her. Matt has way more posters because he's apparently a heartthrob, yuck, but there is a funny cartoon animation floating above several wands of Tommi catching the snitch that makes Trini laugh. 

She is about to turn back to the field when she spots the one spot of green in the sea of yellow. Kimberly Hart. Kimberly Hart is her Slytherin uniform is sitting in the Hufflepuff section waving a small little Hufflepuff flag. Trini understands it right away. 

_My Little Hufflepuff._

Trini laughs her heart fluttering and her face turning bright red. 

"Aaaaalright teams!" Hooch announces loudly. "Play a fair game. Captains come forward for the toss off." 

Trini grips her broom tightly and focuses. Matt and the Ravenclaw captain are facing off and Tommi looks focused ready to find the snitch. 

The whistle blows and the ball is thrown into the air. The bludgers and the snitch are released and the crowd goes wild. Brooms are zooming all across the field and Trini sees Tommi fly up high looking for the snitch before she directs her attention to the game. 

She sees Ravenclaw approaching her with the ball and she's ready but it's short-lived as Matt takes the ball. Trini dodges a bludger someone hits at her and focuses again just to dodge another bludger. It looks like Ravenclaw's technique is to take her out. 

She huffs in anger and keeps her eyes peeled for the bludgers. 

"Score for Hufflepuff!" 

The cheers are loud but before Trini could celebrate the bludger is back again. She glances at Kim who looks worried and she's distracted enough that she nearly misses the ball heading right towards the goal. She zooms towards it and catches it single handed. 

"Narrow save by Trini Gomez!" 

Trini dodges another bludger and throws the ball to Matt. 

"It's raining bludgers on Trini Gomez but she's in control! Matt Johnson has control again, no sign of the snitch yet."

"Randy!" Trini calls out. "Get those bludgers off me!" 

Randy nods and prepares himself. He knocks away another bludger right towards the Ravenclaw player approaching them. The player falls off the broom and one of the Hufflepuff players catches the ball and throws it to Matt.

"Matt Johnson has the ball again heading towards another goal!"

Randy gets hit by a bludger and Trini groans in frustration. Another player replaces him to protect Trini from the attacks. 

"Another score Hufflepuff!" 

Trini dodges another bludger and catches the glimpse of Ravenclaw approaching again. She is ready to block the attack when the other bludger appears zooming right towards her head. She ducks underneath it barely in the nick of time. 

"Score by Ravenclaw!" 

Trini sighs in annoyance and looks over at Kim who still looks worried but is smiling encouragingly and waving the little flag. 

"Oh and it looks like the Ravenclaw Seeker Jeff Baker sees the snitch!" 

Trini looks at Tommi who is searching desperately and then the glint when she sees the snitch as well. 

"And Hufflepuff seeker Tommi Oliver sees it too! The race is on!" 

"Matt! Let's do my play!" Trini shouts. 

Matt glances at her and nods. "Yellow formation!" 

The Hufflepuff team gets into a triangle formation and the Ravenclaw team looks confused. 

Randy and the other Hufflepuff that protected her move first. "Get the bludgers!" Trini calls out. 

They both hit the bludgers full force towards the Ravenclaw seeker. Instantly two Ravenclaw players chase after them. Trini takes the ball and tosses it to Matt. Ravenclaw defense charge him but before they reach him he passes it along the triangle. 

"What is this new Hufflepuff technique?"

The defenders follow the ball towards the center then the ball goes flying back to Trini who catches it with ease. 

"A pass to the keeper?" 

Trini smirks confidently and flies high up into the air. The defenders and attackers all rush towards Trini. "Go!" Matt cries. 

She sees three Hufflepuff defenders rush the Ravenclaw seeker. 

They catch up to Trini fast trying to take the ball from her. 

"The fight against Ravenclaw Seeker Jeff Baker is on and looks like Hufflepuff Keeper Trini Gomez has some company!" 

Trini jumps off her broom suddenly and free falls right past the confused Ravenclaw players. There are confused and horrified gasps from the audience, everyone is on their feet. She throws the ball to Matt who smirks and rushes to the other side with two other attackers. The Ravenclaw keeper tries to look intense but he is completely alone without defense and Matt passes it between the two other attackers to score easily. 

"Amazing score by Hufflepuff! Wow what a play! But wait Trini Gomez is still falling." 

Trini lands with grunt on the broom of another Hufflepuff player and then jumps off to land on her free falling broom. 

"Incredible!" 

The Hufflepuff stands erupt in loud cheers chanting Trini's name. Trini sees Kim jumping up and down screaming and laughing happily. 

The whistle blows loudly and Tommi zooms up from the floor snitch in hand. 

"Tommi Oliver has caught the snitch! This game is over!" 

The stadium is loud again and Trini rushes towards the center with the rest of her teammates to join the giant group hug. She sees Billy watching in awe and Jason writing so furiously she thinks he might break his quill. On the other side the Hufflepuffs are jumping over each other in celebration like a mosh pit and Kim is still there clapping and smiling. 

God what a beautiful smile. 

She leaves her team to fly to where Kim is standing. "I'm surprised you came."

Kim chuckles. "You think I would miss my girlfriend's game?" 

Trini's heart lurches. "G-girlfriend?" 

Kim blushes. "If that's okay." 

Trini can't help but smile. How is this girl so amazing? "Y-yes. It's more than fine." 

"You're amazing." 

Trini grins. "I have my tricks." 

"I almost had a heart attack when you jumped off your broom," Kim says. 

Trini laughs. "I knew Bobby would catch me." 

"You should go with your team, I'm sure there will be a big party in the Hufflepuff common room." 

"You could come with me." 

Kim laughs and shakes her head. "I am not allowed in there," she points to her robes, "You know, Slytherin?"

"Boo," Trini says grinning. 

"It's okay you should celebrate your victory with your house," Kim says. "We'll see each other tomorrow for our remedial defense class."

Trini smiles and nods. "Thank you for coming Kim." 

Kim smiles. "Anything for you Trini." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing Quidditch scenes lol I hope it wasn't too confusing. This might be the last post for a little bit, tomorrow is my top surgery so I'll probably be out of it for a little while.


	7. Patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so drugged rn but thankfully I wrote this before the surgery :) I love your comments on this work truly they encourage me a lot and I am more anxious to post updates when I see them. Thank you for your kind words my friends.

7: Patronus

They have their lesson earlier in the day because of the change in Hagrid's class. Apparently the creature they were learning about only emerged at dusk so their class had been changed temporarily. It's different doing their class early in the morning when the classroom is so bright. Kim likes it though. Trini looks even more beautiful than usual. 

"Is Ginny still being distant with you?" Trini says pulling her hair up into a ponytail to prepare for their lesson. 

"Yes," Kim responds from her seated position on the desk. "Not like being a bully or anything but just quiet and...glaring." 

"I've noticed the glaring," Trini says. "Give her time. She's grieving." 

Kim nods. "I'm giving her all the time and space she needs."

"So what are you doing today? Am I battling with Zack or you again?"

Kim smiles and shakes her head. "You can beat Zack in your sleep now and you par up pretty well with me now. I think you're ready for the patronus."

"Am I really ready for the Patronus?" Trini looks excited and nervous at the same time. 

Kim smiles and nods. "Not that you will ever encounter a dementor since they were mostly destroyed when the Dark Lord was killed, but just in case." 

Trini smiles and nods. "We heard all about it at Angel Grove. We thought it was a myth." 

"It's not," Kim says. "The patronus can be difficult. Harry Potter took months to learn it but people like Ginny Weasley got it down right away. I think you are super talented and you can get it fast too." 

Trini nods. "How long did it take you?" 

"Hmm, like three tries to actually get something out of my wand and two more to define my animal." 

"Animal?"

"Every person's patronus takes the shape of a different animal," Kim says. "It represents them I guess." 

"What is your animal?" 

Kim grins. "A pterodactyl." 

Trini's eyes widened. "Yooo that's badass!" 

"I think you're gonna get a kitten." 

Trini snorts. "Hah! No! I'm gonna get something badass."

"Okay so Dementors feed off bad memories and negative energy," Kim says. "So to produce a patronus you have to focus on happy memories." 

Trini takes out her wand and closes her eyes to focus. 

"Once you have the memory you will say the spell, ' _Expecto Patronum._ '" 

Trini focuses and then opens her eyes and says, " _Expecto Patronum_!" 

A small white spark erupts from her wand and she sighs. 

"That's good Trini," Kim says smiling. "You just have to focus on something specific. Clear your mind of everything except for that." 

Kim raises her wand takes a deep breath. " _Expecto Patronum_!" 

The room flashes bright white as a giant white pterodactyl breaks from her wand flapping it's giant wings. 

"Holy!" Trini exclaims. "Wow!" 

"I focus on one single memory," Kim says. "The only memory I have of my father. He would play his Sitar and we would sing Indian folk songs and he would always make fun of me cause I was so bad at Hindi. I don't remember much of the language now." 

Trini smiles at her warmly in a way that makes Kim's heart flutter. _Oh no._ She knows what that is. It can't be that! If it's that, she is so screwed.

Trini takes a deep breath and raises her wand, eyes narrowed in determination and focus. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " 

White light shoots out of Trini's wand in the shape of a giant Saber Tooth Tiger roaring and swiping the air. Kim stares at it in awe as Trini laughs and says, "badass!" 

After it dies away Kim smirks at her and says, "technically it's still a kitten." 

Trini gives her a deadpan look and flips her off. 

Kim laughs and steps closer to her. "What did you think about?" 

"Hm?" 

"To cause the spell, what happy memory did you think about?" 

Trini smiles and looks Kim right in the eyes in a way that makes Kim feel weak in the knees. "I was thinking about kissing you." 

Oh yeah. She's definitely screwed. 

...

Kim is sitting on the fountain in the courtyard overlooking Hagrid's house waiting for Trini to come back from the vending machines down the hall where she went to get water. 

The fountain is solitary and she likes to be there to think and she especially likes sitting there with Trini. Trini seems to understand that this is a place for quiet reflection and never tries to talk to her. They sit side by side either reading, doing homework, or staring out at the horizon. It's the most beautiful part of their relationship, second only to their late night visits when Trini sneaks in to cuddle and makeout. 

God she loves kissing her. Her lips are soft and beautiful and the way she grinds against her and moans. And sometimes she'll say soft curses in Spanish that make her blood boil. 

She hasn't come to see her again since before the Quidditch game when she said that Kim wasn't "doing enough." The implications of that are so...surely Trini didn't mean..?

"So here's the traitor." 

Kim turns and sees Amanda with a group of four other Slytherin girls all wearing scowls on their faces. Kim rolls her eyes. "Leave me alone." 

"It wasn't enough that you betrayed us by fighting against the Dark Lord but now you go support Hufflepuff games." 

Kim looks at her. "How is that a betrayal?" 

"You never go to Slytherin games."

"I don't have friends on the team," Kim says simply. "I have friends in Hufflepuff."

Amanda snarls. "Who that Trini girl?" 

Kim stands from the fountain and faces them head on. "It's none of your business Amanda."

Amanda rolls her eyes. "Does she know you're the slut of Slytherin? First Ty, then me, then Draco. Now you wanna make your way through the other houses?" 

"What do you care? Fuck off Amanda!" 

Amanda pulls out her wand and Kim pulls out hers instantly. The four girls behind Amanda pull out their wands as well. 

Kim snorts. "What you can't face me by yourself? You coward."

"Traitors don't deserve a fair fight."

Attacks of all types come flying at her and she could only block two of them before her wand is expelled and a Stupify slams her in the chest. 

She tries to Accio her wand when more attacks are hitting her sending her flying further away. 

"You stupid bitch," Amanda growls stepping close to her pointing her wand to her head. "You should have died in that battle."

" _Expelliaramus_!"

Amanda's wand flys out of her hand and she staggers away from Kim in surprise. Kim looks up from the ground and sees Ginny Weasley step in front of her protectively with her wand drawn. 

"Stay out of this Weasley!" Amanda snaps. 

Ginny narrows her eyes. "You guys think you're so cool attacking one person dirtily like that. Try your luck on me and let's see how it goes for you." 

The other four Slytherins attack Ginny at once but she blocks every single attack with ease. With a large wave of her wand she calls out, " _Explando_!"

All of the Slytherins including Amanda go flying high into the air and land a good three feet away from them on their backs as if they are blown by a bomb. 

"Kim? Kim!" Trini is running to her side, half empty bottle of water forgotten on the grass. "Are you okay?" Kim nods at her slightly then turns back to Ginny who is standing there holding her wand up as if daring the Slytherins to attack her again. 

Amanda's friends scamper like roaches and Amanda snatches her wand from the ground looking at Ginny in terror before she runs away. "Whoa," Kim says. "That spell was..."

Ginny turns and smirks at her. "I know. Hermione taught it to me. You alright?"

Kim nods as Trini helps her stand. "I should have stayed with you," Trini says running to pick up Kim's wand. "I could have helped you with those bitches."

"They wouldn't have attacked if you were here," Kim says. "They're cowards."

"That's true," Ginny says scoffing.

"Thank you for helping me Ginny," Kim says nervously as Trini returns her wand and then grabs her hand gently in support. "I would've thought you would have let them hurt me."

Ginny shakes her head. "I couldn't do that."

"You don't hate me?" Kim says.

"No," Ginny says biting her lip. "I was...I guess I..." Ginny exhales. "It's so easy to assign blame you know? The guy who was really to blame is dead and I didn't have anyone to let out my anger for my brother's death. You were an easy target."

Kim nods sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ginny says. "I talked to Harry about it..."

"You told Harry Potter?" Kim is surprised. 

"No, I said I talked to him about it, Hermione told him," Ginny says. "I swear she tells him more things than she tells Ron and he's her boyfriend."

Kim can't help but notice a hint of jealousy in her tone but she ignores it. "And what did he say?" 

"He made a valid point," Ginny says. "He said that you had no way of knowing that that death eater was going to kill Fred and if you would have known you would have stopped him and then gone to save Zack. He also said that if you hadn't been injured badly by Lee Taylor you would have gone back to fighting on our side."

"I would have," Kim says nodding firmly. 

"I know," Ginny says. "You should talk to him. He has experience with being indirectly responsible for other's people's deaths."

"He does?"

Ginny nods. "If he wouldn't have decided to grab that portkey with Cedric than he'd still be alive. And if he would have killed Voldemort..."

They both flinch hard and Ginny rolls her eyes. 

"If he would have killed he-who-must-not-be-named on the various times he had the opportunity to there's countless other people who would still be alive," Ginny says. "Including Fred."

Kim shifts shyly. "He would talk to someone like me? A Slytherin?"

Ginny smiles. "You're an ally...actually you're a friend."

Kim grins. "Really?" 

Ginny stands and extends her hand out to Kim. "Really."

Kim is beaming when she shakes her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I resolved things with Ginny and I think I did her character justice, hopefully lol tell me what you think. :)


	8. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here's the smut...it's also the calm right before the angst storm...so be ready

8: Fire

"I can't believe Harry Potter wants to meet with me," Kim says with a big cheesy grin placing her hands behind her head on the pillow. "It's like meeting a celebrity."

Trini sighs and snuggles into her side. God she's so beautiful when she's excited. Nudging her playfully Trini says, "You think he can introduce me to Viktor Krum?" 

Kim laughs. "You nerd."

"Not more than Jason, did you see him at the game? He was taking notes!" 

Kim shakes her head. "He lives and breathes Quidditch. If he met Viktor Krum he'd have an aneurism." 

"Probably," Trini says tracing her finger across Kim's chest nervously.

Kim seems to pick up on that and glances at her. "What is it Trini?" 

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" 

Kim smiles excitedly. "I always go. You're going right?" 

"My mom signed the permission slip with a lot of hesitation cause she's a non-mag ya know?" 

Kim looks at her confused and Trini clarifies, "oh, er, a muggle."

"I don't actually," Kim says pressing her lips into a line. "It must have been so different for you growing up as a muggle and then getting thrown into this world."

"It was," Trini says chuckling. "My mom kept freaking out about every new thing she saw. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw me flying on a broom for the first time." 

"I bet!" Kim says. "So we will hang out together at Hogsmede?" 

Trini nods smiling. "Absolutely. Tommi and Matt wanted to show me some things but I rather see them with you."

"I'll give you a special tour," Kim says grinning. 

"But, uh," Trini hesitates. She wanted to ask this from the start but she was scared of the answer. "Are you safe there?" 

"Safe?" 

"From Rita."

Kim lets out a soft sigh. "All the teachers will be there Trini plus it's a spot where Aurors hang out on their free time. My mother trying to find me there is practically suicide." 

"Doesn't mean she won't try," Trini says. 

"I love that you care, Trini."

Trini's heart leaps and she smiles. "It's so easy to care about you." 

Kim looks at her with a look Trini has never seen before from her, it turns Trini into puddy. 

"I love you."

Trini gasps as a wave of affection runs through her body so hard she feels like crying. She looks at her with wide eyes and mouth gape unable to say anything. 

Kim smiles and gently caresses her face. "You don't have to say anything if you do--mmm!"

Trini's lips are on her so hard Kim loses her balance and falls onto the mattress with Trini pressed flush on top of her. 

"I love you too," Trini breathes straddling her hips. 

Kim looks at her with dark eyes and gulps. Trini slides her robe off her shoulders and tosses it beside the bed, then loosens her Hufflepuff tie. Kim just lays there watching, breathing hard and gently caressing her thighs. 

Trini bites her lip shyly as she tosses the tie aside and starts unbuttoning her white button-up shirt. 

"A-are you sure?" Kim says gulping and trembling slightly when Trini sheds off her shirt and tosses it aside. 

Trini smiles at her and gently loosens the taller girl's Slytherin tie. "Are _you_ sure?" 

Kim chuckles and surges upwards to capture Trini in a fierce kiss as she shrugs off her robe and throws her Slytherin tie to the other side of the room. "Yes Trini, _God_ yes!" 

"Then take me," Trini moans desperately unbuttoning Kim's shirt. 

With a hard moan Trini is on her back and Trini starts squirming anxiously. She's never wanted anyone like she wants Kimberly Hart right now. 

Kim's body feels so good pressed against her and Trini wants her closer so she spreads her legs further apart so Kim could settle in between them which she does with a soft moan. 

Kim starts undoing Trini's trousers and Trini lifts her hips to allow Kim to take them off. Kim gets off of her for a moment to shed off her own pants then climb on top of Trini again. 

Trini groans as they kiss with bra-clad chests pressing together. Her hands slide up Kim's thighs until they reach her butt where she caresses the soft lace of her underwear and squeezes her cheeks firmly.

Kim's breathe hitches at the motion and she grinds up against Trini. 

"Hm, pink underwear Hart?" Trini mutters against her lips. "And a thong too."

"My favorite ones," Kim breathes. "But you've ruined them now."

With a grunt Trini flips them over and attaches her lips to Kim's neck. Kim arches up with a low whine and grips the sheets beneath her. 

Trini kisses her neck softly then gently licks up to her ear. Every moan, every shudder from Kim makes Trini burn so hot she thinks she might actually be on fire. She gently nips Kim's ear then licks back down to Kim's throat where she starts sucking on her pulse point. 

" _Oh_ shit Trini," Kim breathes sliding her hands into Trini's hair. 

Trini continues licking down Kim's neck until she reaches the swell of her breasts. Kim arches her back breathing heavily to allow Trini's hands access. Trini unclips Kim's light pink bra and tosses it aside. Kim's hands slide up Trini's back and unclip Trini's plain black bra. 

"My underwear is not as sexy," Trini mumbles as Kim tosses her bra aside. "I have to get practical ones for...you know, support."

Kim moans. "Who cares you have the most amazing fucking tits." 

Trini chuckles. "You like them?" 

Kim slides her hands in between them cups her breasts with a groan. "They don't even fit in my hands."

"Will they fit in your mouth?" 

Kim lets out a harsh breath and shifts down lower on the bed until her mouth is over one of Trini's breasts. She kisses it gently at first then sucks on the fleshy part. Trini puts her weight on her elbows trying not to crush Kim beneath her. Kim kisses around the whole breast then starts licking around the areola. 

Trini moans and trembles slightly trying to maintain her balance. When Kim sucks her nipple into her mouth she can't maintain it any longer and collapses fully onto Kim. 

Kim's laughs are muffled and Trini lifts herself off blushing brightly. 

"You're gonna suffocate me with those things." 

Trini laughs. "Sorry."

Kim shrugs and smiles. "It's alright, that'd be a good way to go." 

Trini rolls her eyes. "You're such a boy."

"See now _that's_ insulting," Kim quips playfully. 

"There's a British word for what you are, I've heard it said," Trini says snapping her fingers trying to remember.

"Cheeky?"

Trini laughs. "Yes that's the one." 

Kim smirks. "I am a Slytherin after all."

"Are Slytherins cheeky?"

Kim laughs. "Maybe."

"Lets see you be cheeky after this..." Trini moves seductively down Kim's chest until her lips are at Kim's breasts. She swirls her tongue around the tan nipple and sucks it into her mouth. 

Kim lets out a soft whine and arches up into her. "Shiiit, no one can be cheeky when you do that."

Trini doesn't respond she just keeps kissing down Kim's breast to her stomach to the waistline of her underwear. 

She tucks a finger under the waistline teasingly then slowly pulls it down her legs. They are most definitely ruined and Trini can't help but smirk at that realization. 

Kim groans anxiously. "You are so hot my little Hufflepuff and you turn me on so much."

"I can see that," Trini waves Kim's underwear around before tossing them aside. 

Kim snorts and blushes. "Now who's cheeky?" 

"Well you know the solution to that."

"Wha--oohh shit!" 

Trini doesn't let Kim respond before she's diving tongue first right at Kim's heat. She licks slowly up her slit then around her clit. Trini moves devastatingly slow never giving Kim the pressure she so desperately needs. 

"Trini, fuck!" her voice sounds desperate. 

Trini slides her fingers underneath her chin and slowly slides two fingers into Kim's warmth. 

Kim's hands grips Trini's hair desperately. Her moans turn into whimpers as she grinds her hips harder into Trini's face. 

Trini backs away with a smirk not giving her what she wants. She places her free hand on Kim's belly to press her down before pumping her fingers in and out hard and fast. 

Kim cries out loudly and arches up. "Oh my god Trini uhhhhhhhh!" 

Trini pumps hard, her forearm burning and Kim's hips cant off the bed. Trini stops suddenly with a smirk and Kim groans in frustration. 

"Trini, shit, please," Kim breathes. "Please."

Trini stands from the bed and pulls off her underwear. "My turn Slytherin princess."

Kim looks at her incredulously. "But I didn't..."

Trini bites her lip. "The faster you get me off, the sooner it'll be your turn."

Kim moans desperately and pulls Trini towards her roughly. "How are you a Hufflepuff?" she groans pulling Trini over her face so that her knees were on either side of her face. 

"How are you a Slytherin?" Trini says breathily. "You're such a bottom."

Kim snorts. "I'm usually not a bottom. But with you I don't care. As long as I get to be with you, I'll do anything."

"Anything huh?" Trini says. "Well next time you can top me, right now, just make me cum." 

Kim doesn't hesitate. Her arms wrap around Trini's thighs and pull her down on top of her face. Pleasure shoots down Trini's spine as Kim's tongue swirls around her clit and the starts flicking. 

Kim's tongue is skilled. It caresses her in all the right places, hard then soft, slow then fast, in then out and it's making Trini's head spin. She's never felt pleasure like this before. It doesn't help that she's been dreaming of this moment since the moment she saw Kim in the dining hall during her sorting. 

Kim creates a tight suction and sucks in her clit so hard Trini lurches forward in pleasure and has to catch herself on the headboard. 

"Oh shit Kim, my God don't stop fuck!" Trini's body starts trembling. She feels the pleasure buzzing under her skin like electricity. Her legs clench and she tries not to suffocate Kim but it feels so good she can't control her muscles. 

Kim sucks harder and harder. Trini is trembling hard and letting out loud moans of pleasure. Her toes are curling and there's a rumbling feeling within her dying to be released. 

The moment Kim's teeth graze her it's over. Trini feels the hard rush of pleasure and feels the pulsing. Sounds that she didn't even know she could make are ripping from her throat and she thrusts out of control. 

Kim is moaning and spreading her thighs apart and sucking and sucking. Trini is coming again and again and again until it's too much to handle. 

"S-stop," Trini breathes out pressing on Kim's forehead. "Enough Kim, I c-can't, stop!"

Kim stops and Trini throws herself beside her on the bed with a loud grunt. Kim laughs and wipes her mouth. "Trini wow!" 

"Shiiit!" Trini breathes out. "I've never...that was...I lost count...it was the best...holy shit!" 

Kim laughs. "I know. But seriously babe I am burning alive."

Trini chuckles softly then looks at her with a teasing grin. "What if I just went to sleep right now?"

Kim looks at her with eyes narrowed and lifts her hand up. " _Accio_ wand," when her wand flies into her hand she points it at Trini's face and says, "then I will wake your ass up." 

Trini laughs and lifts her hand. " _Expelliaramus_." 

Kim's jaw drops when her wand flies out of her hand. "No fair!"

Trini laughs and straddles Kim's hips. " _Accio_ wand." 

Trini's wand appears in her hand. "Do you know the sex spell?"

Kim's eyes widen. "Sex spell? What?" 

Trini laughs at the reaction. "Well I'm from America where no one takes anything seriously, so when you guys were meeting in secret to learn the patronus we were meeting in secret to learn a dirty sex spell."

Kim gulps. "A-and what does it do?" 

Trini points her wand at Kim and wordlessly releases a bright yellow light from her wand. Kim gasps and arches up in pleasure. 

"Do you like that?" Trini says. 

"Oh wow, it's like a mini orgasm." 

"That's not even full power."

"Trini..." Kim gulps as Trini slides down her body until her face is level with Kim's heat. 

Trini holds the wand up pointing at Kim as the other hand moves down to slide two fingers in. 

"Ohhh God, Trini, I'm not gonna last," Kim's breath is shallow and harsh. 

Trini moves slowly in and out building her up again then languidly starts licking up and down her slit. 

"Ohhh baby, faster, harder!" 

Trini zones in on her clit, swirling it around then sucking it in hard. She moves her fingers in and out hard and fast pounding into her. Kim starts cumming almost instantly. 

Her cries are ringing in her ears as she arches up and trembles almost violently. Right when Trini feels her coming down from her high she shoots the spell from her wand at full force. Yellow illuminates Kim's entire body and she lets out a piercing scream that actually hurts her ears. 

She just keeps cumming and cumming and Trini backs away to watch it happen. Kim is lost in delirium and she just won't stop. Her body is like artwork: arched up, sweaty, naked, shuddering and trembling, eyes closed and mouth open in ecstasy. "I love you I love you I love you..." she's chanting like a mantra but Trini knows it's not sex induced. She can feel the honesty. She can see the honesty in the way tears are sliding down her cheeks. 

Trini stops the spell and watches her collapse bonelessly onto the bed, eyes closed, tears streaked down her cheeks, and panting hard. 

"I love you too," Trini says kissing her tears away gently. "I love you so much."

Kim only shudders in response unable to do anything else. Trini kisses her cheeks and her lips until Kim's body relaxes and she starts snoring softly. 

Trini silently climbs off the bed and gets dressed before casting her invisibility spell and returning to her dorm.


	9. Hogsmede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you know the calm before the storm? Yeah here's the storm...sorry!

9: Hogsmede 

Zack is staring at her. He has been staring at her for the past thirty minutes and Kim is annoyed so she flicks his head and says, "What dude?" 

"You got laid."

Kim nearly chokes on the food she's eating. "Wha--"

Trini who is eating silently beside her looks down at her plate and pretends to not have heard a thing. 

"You got did good didn't you? This little Hufflepuff did you good didn't she?" his lips are curving into an infuriating smirk but she can't help but blush hard. Trini is blushing too but she has a small smirk on her lips which Zack is too happy to point out with loud chortling laughter. 

"S-shut up."

Zack lets out a howling laugh. "Well daaaamn girl." 

"How did you even know?" Kim says with an exasperated sigh.

Zack shrugs smugly. "I know you Kim."

"Bullshit!" Kim says rolling her eyes. 

"No," Zack says nodding. "I know you Kim."

Kim looks at him incredulously. Trini chirps in finally with, "it's bullshit, you have a hickey on your neck."

Kim's eyes widen and she immediately yanks her scarf around her throat. "Trini!" 

Trini has the decency look sheepish. "Sorry." 

Kim rolls her eyes but she can't help but smile affectionately. 

"Bleh you guys are sickening," Zack says. 

"Deal with it," Kim teases grinning. 

"Ugh I'll have to I have no one else to hang out with in Hogsmede," Zack says. 

Jason and Billy sit beside them suddenly making Trini jump in shock. "Holy! You scared me!" 

"I wanna talk Quidditch with you!" Jason says urgently. "You have a head for the game, I wanna compare notes."

Trini snorts. "I don't take notes Jason I just wing it."

Jason blinks in surprise. "N-no notes? But how?" 

Trini shrugs. "I never know if any of my ideas will work, we try them out and if it works we practice it."

Jason looks at her like she has two heads. "But the game takes planning and..."

"No Jason, and if you wanna become a professional Quidditch player you gotta understand that sometimes things don't go as planned and you have to think on your feet."

Jason immediately starts writing it down. Trini laughs and stops him. "Jason, chill out. Don't write it down. Just do it."

Jason stays silent and stares out into the distance thinking. "Hi Billy," Trini says to Billy who smiles politely and waves. 

"Wassup Billy," Zack says chewing his food obnoxiously. Billy greets him the same manner. 

"How have you been Billy?" Kim says smiling kindly.

"Hello Kim," Billy says at last shaking Jason out of his thoughts in surprise. "I am doing well, how is the moving on?"

Kim grins. "Very good. A lot has changed."

"Good, good."

"Okay how did you do that?" Jason says to Kim. 

Kim shrugs. "I don't know."

"Now you wanna talk to us Gryffindor?" Zack says smirking. "I thought you hated us Slytherins."

Jason scowls. "I don't! I'm just...cautious."

"Well and what do you think now?" Trini says. "Can they be trusted?"

"Well if Billy can trust Kim enough to talk to her she must be good," Jason says. "Billy is the best judge of character."

Kim smiles slightly. "Thanks...I guess."

"How about me?" Zack says. 

Jason narrows his eyes. "You're an asshole but I don't think you're evil."

"Why don't you guys hang out with us at Hogsmede today?" Trini says. "You can get to know them some more, we can talk Quidditch, and maybe be friends? I notice you two never hang out with anyone else and honestly neither do we." 

"She's being humble," Kim says. "The Hufflepuffs love her. Especially now because of that awesome play at the match."

"Sure but I wanna hang out with you guys, not them," Trini says. "Well maybe Tommi too."

Jason looks at Billy who nods eagerly. "Alright, we're down."

...

Hogsmeade is bustling with life. Hogwarts students are mingling with the normal village dwellers and it's loud and joyous all around. Kim notes with a deep breath that she hasn't seen it this happy since before the Dark Lord came back. Though they weren't allowed to come here before 3rd year, her and Zack always found a way. It was truly her favorite place. 

"Whoa!" Trini says in wonder. 

Kim smiles warmly. How can she not really? She's the cutest person Kim has ever met in her life. 

"Okay where to first?" Jason says grinning excitedly. He seems to have relaxed a bit around them, especially Billy who is smiling brightly. Even Tommi decided to join their group rather than the other Hufflepuffs. She and Zack seem to be flirting which she likes a lot. Zack hasn't dated anyone since 2nd year and that was a stupid childish romance. She knows he has slept around with some muggles but nothing truly serious. He and Tommi look cute together and Kim kinda ships them. 

"I think we should give Trini a tour first," Tommi says. "Since she's never been. Then we can take her to our favorite spots."

"She has to taste butterbeer," Zack says doing a small excited dance. "It's the best." 

"Have you had butterbeer before Trini?" Kim says. 

"Are we even allowed to drink that?" Trini says laughing. 

Kim smirks. "When has that ever stopped us?" 

"I don't know about rule breaking..." Jason says uneasily. 

"Too much for you Boy Scout?" Zack teases with a wide grin. "How about you Queen of Perky-ville?"

Tommi narrows her eyes at him. "I ain't scared Emo boy." 

"You both suck at nicknames," Kim says rolling her eyes. 

"Yes, I am not boy scout," Jason says. "That is both American and muggle. Billy are you sure you wanna hang with these trouble-makers?"

Billy smiles. "I've always wanted to try butterbeer." 

Jason looks shocked. "Really?"

Billy nods then turns to Trini smiling. "Can I show you the trinket store?"

Trini looks at him in surprise. "You're talking to me?"

Billy nods eagerly. "It's my favorite store!"

Trini grins widely. "Yes of course!"

"And the Quidditch store?" Jason says excitedly. 

"Hell yes!" Tommi agrees. 

"Definitely," Trini says nodding. 

"Okay tour time!" Kim says taking Trini's hand and leading her forward ignoring the teasing smirks from Zack and Tommi. 

... 

After several hours the group visited their favorite stores, snuck a taste of butterbeer and were hanging out around a well in front of the haunted mansion. 

Everyone is relaxed and laughing when green smoke starts rising up from the ground. They stop immediately looking around in fear. 

Kim jumps up from her spot in panic with her wand up. "No no no no..."

"Hello little one..."

Kim gasps and Zack is beside her with his wand out. Trini stands on the other side of her with her wand out as well, face full of determination. Kim glances behind her and sees Tommi, Jason, and Billy standing on the well with their wands drawn looking around. 

"Do you really think a bunch of children can beat me?" Rita's voice sounds from somewhere else. They all tense and look around anxiously. "Kimberly dear, just come with me now so your friends don't get hurt."

"What do you want from me?" Kim yells her hand shaking. 

Rita's laughter echoes lowly all around them. "Just come with me Kimberly, you are my daughter..."

"You are no mother to me!" Kim snaps. 

"There's no way we're leaving her!" Trini yells. 

"Show yourself!" Zack demands. 

" _Imperio_!" 

"What!" Kim cries. 

" _Stupify_! _Expelliaramus_!" 

Jason goes flying into a tree and Billy's wand goes flying out of his hand. Beside them Tommi stands with her wand up high, her eyes completely white as if fog had taken over. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" Trini cries disarming Tommi immediately. 

"Tommi snap out of it!" Kim cries. "Rita is controlling you!" 

Tommi growls and lunges at Zack tackling him to the ground with a grunt. Zack instantly fights back slamming her into the ground with ease. She thrashes violently scratching and kicking at him so much Billy has to help him contain her. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" Kim's wand flies out of her hand. " _Crucio_!" 

Trini cries out and falls to the ground in agony. "No! Trini!" Kim cries. 

Rita steps out from the shadows with her wand up high and a sadistic grin on her face. She swipes her wand twice and sends Zack and Billy flying off of Tommi and into trees. Jason throws a stupify from her right but she deflects it easily and slams him with a stupify so hard it knocks him out cold. 

" _Accio_!" Kim cries recovering her wand. " _Expelliaramus_!" 

Rita deflects it and laughs. "Hah! Like that will work on me! _Crucio_!" 

Trini's body lurches up in agony and she screams. 

"No! Stop!" Kim yells. 

"Then put your wand away and come with me," Rita says twisting her wand so that Trini spasms in pain. Kim looks at her. She has tears sliding down her cheeks and her face contorted in agony. Her heart is heavy and she knows they don't stand a chance. 

Spells fly out from behind Kim from both Zack and Billy but Rita deflects them easily. She flicks her wrist and Billy's body contorts as if being electrocuted and he falls to the floor unconscious just as Tommi cries out, "Stupify!" sending Zack hurdling away. 

She runs after him throwing more attacks as he struggles to fight her off. " _Crucio_!" 

"Ahhhh!" Trini's scream tears her heart apart. She can't take any more.

"Stop! Please!" 

"My next attack is _Avada Kedavra_ ," Rita says. "Put your wand away and surrender to me now or she dies!"

"Okay!" Kim cries falling to her knees sobbing. "Okay, just please stop!" She puts her wand away and bows her head in submission.

"Kim no!" Zack cries from the distance but he is in a fierce battle against Tommi and can't move. 

Rita releases the attack then flicks her wand sending Trini crashing hard into a tree. "Good," she says walking over to Kim. "Now stand." 

Kim stands her head cast down. Beside her Trini lifts her head weakly and says, "K-Kim..."

Kim lets out a shaking sob. Trini is bleeding and weak but she's still trying to reach for her wand. She's still trying to fight and Kim just gave up. Kim is weak. She will always be weak. 

Kim snaps her head over when she hears Zack cry out. He is lying in the snow, leg obviously broken and Tommi standing over him wand ready, face completely dead like a zombie. 

" _Stupify_!" 

Tommi's body goes flying and she is unconscious before she hits the ground. Kim faces forward to Luna Lovegood standing there in her Ravenclaw robes, face fierce and angry. Ginny Weasley is beside her wand aimed at Rita but before she can attack Kim is in a chokehold and a wand is pressed to her temple. 

"Move and she dies!" Rita snaps. 

"K-Kim!" Trini's voice sounds weak and Luna runs to her immediately checking on her. 

"Let her go Rita!" Ginny says her hand not even trembling. 

"Stay out of this Weasley!" Rita snaps. 

"Ginny!" Kim cries. "If she turns me you have to kill me."

"What?!"

"No!" Trini lets out a cry of desperation. 

"She's gonna torture me, use the Imperius Curse and I rather die than serve her," Kim says tears sliding down her cheeks. "So if she turns me, promise me you'll kill me."

For the first time Ginny's face wavers. "I-I c-can't Kimberly..."

"Please!" 

"Kim no," Trini is trying to get up but she can't and Luna is trying to get her to lie back down. 

"Trini," Kim whimpers, "I love you."

With a loud deafening crack smoke erupts around them and they are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters have a trigger warning for violence, blood, gore, and torture. Please proceed with caution.


	10. A New Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the end! Are you ready?

10: A New Army

The first time Trini returns to consciousness she sees Zack on the bed beside her through a small crack in the curtains. His leg is in a large cast, on his right Jason is sitting on the bed his head wrapped in a bandage and Billy is standing beside him looking grim, and on his left Tommi is sitting on a chair crying non-stop. 

"What are we gonna do?" Zack says his voice cracking from emotion. "I couldn't save her and...God do you have any idea the horrible things Rita will do to her?" 

"We will get her back Zack," Jason says rubbing his shoulder gently. 

"She's like my sister Jason, what am I gonna do without her?"

"We will find her Zack," Jason says determined. "No matter what it takes."

"Yes," Billy agrees. "We won't rest until we do."

"It's my fault." Tommi's small voice breaks Trini's heart. She wants to reach out and hug her. 

"No Tommi," Zack says reaching for her and taking her hand. "I've been under the Imperius Curse, you have zero control. It's not your fault."

"I should have fought it!" Tommi sobs laying her forehead on Zack's hand. "I should have resisted!"

"If you could you would have Tommi," Jason says gently. "It's nearly impossible to break that kind of curse."

"Yeah Tommi it isn't your fault," Billy says. 

"All of this is Rita," Zack says face turning into a scowl. "She did all of this. She planned it perfectly."

Trini can't stay conscious anymore. Everything hurts and the magical painkillers are strong. So the second time she wakes up the same group is there but looking slightly better and with Ginny and Luna who are standing at the edge of the bed. 

"Absolutely not Zack," Ginny says in almost a hiss. 

"Ginny you guys were in fourth and Harry and the gang in fifth when you guys started training to fight," Zack says. 

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are looking for them," Luna offers in a soft tone. 

"They've been hunting Rita for months!" Zack cries. "And they couldn't stop her in Hogsmeade!" 

"They're trying Zack," Luna says. 

That seems to calm Zack who sighs and says, "Ginny, Kim is like my sister."

"Ginny," Jason says. "What if it was one of your brothers? Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Technically you-know-who didn't kidnap any of your brothers and you still did it," Billy says. 

"Look all we're asking is that you train us," Tommi says. "Rita wiped the floor with us. We had no way of defending ourselves."

Ginny sighs. "We had to do that because there was no one else to fight Voldemort." They all flinch. "This time there's aurors on the hunt, there's Harry, Ron, and Hermione..."

"We know that Ginny," Zack says letting his tears fall freely. "But it's Kim. She is all I have left Ginny. She is my only family, there is no one else."

"Please Ginny," Jason says. 

Ginny sighs loudly. Luna taps her shoulder gently. "Why shouldn't they help us find her? It is their friend. I believe they will go after her either way, at least we can prepare them."

Ginny looks at Luna in surprise then says, "Fiiinnne. We will meet tomorrow in the Room of Requirement at 6. You know where it is right Jason?"

Jason nods. "We will be there."

"Please be careful," Ginny says. "If McGonnagall gets wind of this she will have my head. I definitely didn't go through what I went through to be expelled in 7th year."

"Ditto," Luna says with a smile. 

"Thank you Ginny!" Zack says sighing in relief. "Thank you." 

Trini wants to join their conversation but she feels too weak and passes out again. The third time she wakes up she feels a lot stronger. The wounds on her body are almost all gone and she can feel the effects of the painkillers gone. She looks through the crack and sees that Zack and everyone else is gone, so she sits up. 

She needs to get out of here. She needs to find Kim. Her painkiller induced sleep was filled of memories of that horrible horrible pain of the Cruciatus Curse and nightmares of Kim being tortured. Her screams and cries ringing in her ears make her ache. 

"We just need to talk to her Professor," a male voice says. 

"Mr. Potter what she went through was traumatic," McGonnagall says. 

"Time is of the essence here professor, if we really want to save Kimberly, we _need_ to talk to her." 

"Try tomorrow, she needs to recover."

"Professor," a different male voice. "Kimberly could be dead by tomorrow."

"I understand that Mr. Weasley," McGonnagall says. "From what her friends said, it appears Ms. Hart and Ms. Gomez have a romantic relationship. She is not in an emotional state to..."

"Professor," Trini recognizes the voice as Hermione's, "Please trust us. Trini can know something that can help us find Rita. I promise I'll monitor the boys, I won't let them aggravate her." 

Trini glances to her bedside table and sees her wand lying there. She grabs it and flicks it to slide her curtains open. The foursome look at her in surprise. "I can talk to them Professor."

McGonnagall's eyes are sympathetic. "Are you sure Ms. Gomez?" 

Trini nods. "Please.

McGonnagall sighs. "10 minutes."

She walks off as the other three come around the bed. "Hi Trini, I'm Harry Potter."

He smiles kindly to her and extends a hand to her which she takes gently. The scar looks even more gnarly in person than in pictures she's seen of him and she tries not to stare. 

"I'm Ron Weasley," the ginger boy says waving. He looks so much like Ginny it's crazy.

"How are you feeling Trini?" Hermione says rubbing her arm gently. 

"Sore, but mostly sad," Trini says. "Kim..."

"We know Trini," Hermione says. "She planned it perfectly. She had us running around Rome thinking she was there and by the time we disapparated to Hogsmeade it was too late."

"I'm so sorry Trini," Harry says looking remorseful. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt and I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Rita." 

"But we have to stop her now," Ron says. "We won't rest until we bring Kim home safe."

"But for that to work we need your help," Hermione says. 

"Trini," Harry says touching her forearm. "Did Kim tell you anything about her childhood? We are trying to find any place where Rita might have taken her."

Trini thinks for a moment. "Not much to be honest with you. She told me that after the Dark Lord died, she escaped to India where she married a wizard named Ravi. She wasn't around much according to Kim doing deeds for the Dark Lord until Ravi reported her. She killed him before they took her to Azkaban and then Kim was taken to an orphanage in London at like 7 years old or something."

"Hm," Harry says. "Hermione do you think we should check out her old house in India?" 

"It's possible she took her there," Ron says nodding. 

"I'll get the address," Hermione says. 

"And if she's not there, then what?" Trini says. 

The trio looks nervous and Ron says, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

...

She doesn't like those odds. Not knowing where to even look if she's not in her childhood home? No that doesn't satisfy her. She needs to find Kim even if it kills her. She will endure the Cruciatus Curse a million times over if it means saving Kim. So she practically begs Luna Lovegood to take her to the Room of Requirement for the training the others are doing until the blonde relents. 

When Trini and Luna enter the secret room she sees Zack sparring with Billy and Jason with Tommi as Ginny supervises them instructing them. 

They all pause to look at them and Ginny scowls. "Luna! I told you Trini needs more time to recover..."

"I practically made her Ginny," Trini says. "We can't wait anymore Ginny, we have to find Kim now." 

Ginny sighs. "I know Trini, I know. But how."

"I-I don't think we are ready," Billy says nervously. 

"We don't need to be," Trini says. "There is a non-mag named..."

"Non-mag?" Zack says. 

"A muggle," Tommi clarifies. 

"Yes," Trini continues. "A muggle named Bruce Lee. He was a martial arts champion. He once said, 'fear not the man who practices 10,000 kicks once, but the man who practices 1 kick 10,000 times.' It means that if we focus just on the things we have mastered and practiced the most then we become a greater threat."

Ginny blinks taking it in. "That's like Harry and _expelliaramus_. He didn't really know a lot of techniques but he was so good at that one that even the _Avada Kedavra_ couldn't beat it." 

"So let's play to our strengths," Trini says. "I am good at wandless and wordless magic I can hit her when she doesn't even expect it."

Ginny smirks. "I am good with indirect attacks like creating other things that can hit her."

"I'm pretty good at Stupify," Luna says cheerfully.

Zack looks pensive for a moment then says, "I really should've paid attention in Defense class. I'm really only good at like Wingardium Leviosa."

"Jesus Zack," Tommi scoffs. 

"Well about you then Perky girl?" Zack challenges. 

"I am great at Invisibility charms like when I helped Trini sneak out to have sex with Kim."

"Tommi!" 

Zack laughs loudly as Jason says, "Bloody hell. Uh well, Quidditch is my thing, so I am good at flying and chasing things. Maybe I can help for a quick escape."

"Defensive magic is not my strong suit," Billy says. "But I am good with trinkets and like intellectual skills. Not very helpful."

"That can be helpful Billy," Trini says. "You can tweak trinkets to break in to wherever we need to and maybe even attack Rita can't you?"

Billy grins. "I think I can do that!"

"And how about magic tracking?" Trini says. 

"Is that even possible?" Ginny says.

Trini shrugs. "What other leads do we have Ginny? If we can find a way to track where Rita disapparated to, we can have a lead." 

"I never heard of anything like that before," Billy says. "But there must be a way. Is there any way to get into the forbidden stacks?" 

"I know a way," Ginny says. "But we'll need one of those invisibility charms." 

"Got it!" Tommi says. 

"I can work with Jason," Luna says. "There's not much Quidditch can do but because he has a good eye maybe he can learn protection spells to protect us from the Imperius Curse."

"Oh!" Zack says. "Maybe while you're invisible we can steal some potions from Professor Zordon for healing in case Rita breaks my leg again."

"I don't like stealing," Billy says frowning. 

"I'll do it," Tommi says with a grin. "Just tell me what we need." 

"I'll open a link between me and Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Ginny says. "If we do find Rita they can disapparate to us immediately."

"Yes they would be a great help," Luna says smiling. "Tomorrow Winter Break begins, no one will suspect much."

"But we still have to be careful," Zack says. "We can't afford to get shut down."

"Or expelled," Jason says gulping.

"Let's do this guys," Billy says looking determined and motivated. 

Trini feels a flicker of hope in her chest as she smiles and says, "Guys, we are gonna find Kim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy trigger warning for the remaining chapters. Beware!


	11. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter! TRIGGER WARNING!

11: Search

It's dark where she is. It's some sort of cave or something in a muggle town. She can hear the muggles outside speaking in a language that's not English. She recognizes it as Spanish only because she heard Trini talking on the phone with her mother a few times. There's a lot of noise...like construction.

Rita dumped her in here like four hours ago, took her wand and locked her up. Kim had tried to escape but it was sealed tight with magic barriers. She has no idea when Rita will come back or what Rita will do to her when she does. So she sits there on the cold damp rocky floor and thinks about Trini. 

She hopes that she is alright and all her other friends. The only thing that matters is that Trini is okay. If Trini is okay then her sacrifice was worth it. 

The barrier opens wide and Kim jumps away with a gasp of fear. Rita walks in with a snarl on her face twirling her wand around her fingers. 

"Hello daughter dearest," she says with an evil snicker. 

"What the fuck do you want with me?" 

"What I've always wanted Kimberly...unity." 

"Unity?"

"The Dark Lord had plans for this world," Rita says circling her like a vulture. "He wanted to rule it with an iron fist! Wizards are supposed to be pure! Those half-breeds and mudbloods don't belong with us! And we especially don't have to be hiding away from Muggles like they own everything! We are more powerful! We are more superior! They should bowing down to us and kissing our feet!"

Kim scoffs. "You expect me to join you to dominate the muggles and leave only pure-blooded wizards in the magic world? You're crazy."

"You're only saying that cause you're in love with that... _mudblood_." 

"Don't talk about her like that!" Kim snaps. 

"What a disappointment you are Kimberly," Rita says pressing her wand against Kim's temple. "My daughter, a Slytherin, a pure-blood, with a mudblood Hufflepuff! You should be ashamed! _Crucio_!" 

Kim's body explodes with pain and she crumbles into the ground screaming. 

Rita laughs evilly and watches her suffer for a moment before flicking her wand and turning it into a thick long whip. "By the time I'm done with you Kimberly, you're going to hate mudbloods and do whatever I ask of you."

Kim groans and weakly lifts herself off the ground until she is standing tall. "Never," she says firmly. When Rita winds her arm back Kim turns away and prepares herself for pain. 

_Crack_.

...

"I got it!" 

Ginny nearly falls out of her chair in surprise. "Bloody hell! Billy be quiet will ya! We are invisible but someone can still hear us!"

"I'm sorry," Billy whispers. "I just, I found it, a way to track where Rita disapparated to." 

"Really?" Ginny says grinning excitedly. "Let me call Tommi to sneak out the book..."

"Not necessary, I photocopied a version with my wand and I have photographic memory too," Billy says. 

"Who's in there!?"

Ginny gasps. "It's Filch!"

"Oh no!" 

"Shh, just hide and stay quiet," Ginny says. "Filch has a way of finding you even if you're invisible."

Filch walks in at that exact moment and they freeze pressing up against the wall. Filch's bitter face contorts in suspicion as he starts waving his arms around looking for something invisible. 

"Excuse me?" 

Filch turns abruptly to the entrance of the Forbidden section where Tommi and Jason are standing looking timid. 

"Hi Mr. Filch," Tommi says cheerfully waving. "Do you know where the Quidditch section is?" 

Filch growls and rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Down the 3rd aisle to the right. What do I look like the librarian!?"

Tommi pouts and Jason takes over with his best puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Filch, she isn't here and we are looking for something important." 

"Well I already told you where it was!" Filch snaps baring his teeth.

Jason flinches and Tommi grabs his arm to pull him away saying, "Okay thank you Mr. Filch, have a good day!"

Filch huffs and turns back to his search, but he won't find anything because Ginny and Billy are long gone.

...

"You saved our asses!" Ginny says breathing a long sigh of relief. "Filch was always on Harry's ass too."

"Not more than Snape, but yes," Luna agrees nodding her head. 

"I thought you could use backup so I told Jason and Tommi stand watch," Zack says grinning. 

"Thanks," Billy says with a small nod of gratitude. 

"So you found a way to track it?" Trini says getting back on track. Every day that passes without Kim is like torture. She can't sleep, she can't think, and Hufflepuff has lost so many points already because of her loss of focus. It's been a week. A week. Kim could be dead already. 

"I have to go to the location of the disapparition," Billy says. "I should be able to track where it went so we can disapparate there too."

"The moment we leave the school and try to do magic the ministry will be on our case," Ginny says frowning. 

"I don't care!" Trini says crying. "Let them expel me for all I care. I just need Kim back." 

Ginny nods and presses a little pendant on her chest. In an instant there's a loud crack and Harry, Hermione, and Ron are standing before them. 

Tommi and Jason stare at them starstruck and Luna is hugging Harry the moment they arrive, but Ginny is already stepping into action. "We have to go to Hogsmeade now, Billy can track where Rita disapparated to."

Hermione looks shocked. "You figured it out?"

Billy smiles shyly and nods. 

"Is there any way to help them avoid detection for using magic underage outside of school?" Ginny says. 

Hermione smirks and nods. "Of course! I figured it out after Harry almost got expelled in 5th saving his cousin from those Dementors."

Ginny grins in determination. "Let's go."

...

The snowy area in front of the mansion makes Trini sick. All she thinks about is the horrible pain of the Cruciatus Curse and the cries of agony from Kim. Though she was screaming the whole time she still heard the way Kim begged and then fell to her knees in defeat. She could never forget the way Kim's voice sounded when she surrendered. If it hadn't been for Trini, Kim would've never surrendered. She would have fought to the end. It's Trini's fault that Kim is gone and the guilt eats her up inside like a parasite gnawing at her soul. 

"Trini." Zack's hand is on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Trini frowned. "If I hadn't been here..."

"Then Rita would've done all that stuff to me and Kim would've surrendered anyways," Zack says. "And if not me literally anyone else. Kim would've surrendered anyways because she is a good person. She would sacrifice herself in an instant for even a stranger."

Trini lets out a sob of distress and Zack pulls her into a tight hug. "I love her Zack. I didn't get to tell her that enough." 

"But she knows it Trini," Zack says gently rubbing her back. "She knows."

A glittery golden light falls over all of them and Trini and Zack break apart to look at Hermione who has her wand up. "This will protect you from detection for 24 hours. We have to work fast."

"Let's track it and go," Harry says command in his voice. "Just us though. This is too dangerous for you..."

"No!" Trini interrupts him fists clenching and teeth gritting. "We are working together!"

"But Ron, Hermione, and I can handle this," Harry says.

"I know that, but we have been training and Kim is _our_ friend not yours," Zack adds desperately. "If it comes down to it you will easily sacrifice Kim in order to kill Rita."

Hermione interjects. "We would _never_ do that!" 

"How do we know that though?" Zack's voice is full of pain. "She's a Slytherin. Why should you care about one of us?"

"It isn't like that Zack," Ginny says shaking her head. 

"Yeah we saved Draco Malfoy's stupid ass even though he didn't deserve it," Ron says rolling his eyes only to be nudged by Hermione roughly. 

"We have to trust in our friends Zachary," Luna says in a soft gentle voice.

"Found it!" Their argument is over immediately at Billy's outburst. He is standing in front of all of them with his wand pointing to the area where Rita and Kim disapparated and Jason and Tommi are standing beside him. 

The rest of them run to his side. "Where?" Harry says desperately. 

"A place in America called Angel Grove."

Trini gasps loudly. "That's my hometown!" 

They all turn to her and Harry sighs softly. "Trini, I understand you want to go..."

"It's my hometown Harry!" Trini cries. "I know every single crook and cranny of that place! Wherever Rita is hiding I can find her because I know Angel Grove!"

"Wait they don't want us to go?" Jason says in surprise. 

"No way!" Tommi says face contorting in anger. "We are in this together!"

"But you're too young..."

"Didn't you start fighting the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters since your first year?" Billy says interrupting Hermione's argument. "Why are we too young when you weren't?"

"Kim is our friend, she is practically my sister," Zack says. "I will gladly die for her."

"Me too," Trini says nodding. 

"Same," Jason says puffing his chest out. 

Tommi nods in agreement and looks over to Billy who nods and says, "me too. All she wanted to do was move on."

"Well we have been training them," Luna says softly. "I think they can handle it." 

Harry glances at Ron and Hermione who stand beside each other and shrug then at Ginny who looks like she's concentrating. "Ginny," he says taking her hands gently, smiling when Ginny's face gets as red as her hair, "are they ready for this?"

"Were we when we did it?" Ginny says looking into his eyes. "I just know that they love Kim and they are determined."

"Please Harry," Trini says sobbing openly. "I need to get her back. Please."

Harry sighs deeply, relenting, "Okay."

...

Angel Grove is exactly as she remembers it: small, gloomy, cold as shit, and with judgemental people walking down the streets looking at them oddly. Hermione had magically changed them into Muggle clothing but still the citizens of Angel Grove looked at them like they were aliens. 

"What is wrong with the muggles here?" Jason comments. 

"It's like they are staring into our souls," Billy adds. 

"Can I stupify them?"

Ginny smacks Zack upside the head, "no! Stop it."

"Were muggles like this where you grew up Hermione?" Ron says grabbing her hand gently as if needing comfort. 

"No, my parents didn't live in a small town," Hermione says. 

"The Dursleys were awful," Harry says. "This kinda reminds me of that."

"That's how it is here," Trini says with a sigh. "We have stuffy racist white people, and many Mexican immigrants who are just as racist. Just ignore it." 

"Where do we start looking?" Luna says. 

"There's a few places we can look," Trini says. "Abandoned Warehouses, the forest, the mines."

"Should we split up?" Harry says. 

"Yes but let's create links for everyone else to disapparate to us if we find them," Trini says. 

"That means we have to split up so one of us who can disapparate is with every group," Hermione says. "Ginny and Luna, you guys can do it right?" 

Ginny and Luna nod eagerly as Harry takes over, "So I'll go with Trini, Ron you can go with Jason, Luna you're with Billy..."

"I'll go with Tommi," Ginny says, "And Hermione you can go with Zack."

"There's seven abandoned factories down the road," Trini says. "Two groups can check those out." Zack and Tommi volunteer their groups to do that so Trini continues, "Our forest is pretty big so two more groups can do that." Jason and Billy immediately volunteer their groups. "Alright, so Harry, you and I will go to the mines. There's a lot of cliffs and caves and things there. And construction too. They've been working on it for years and years because they never have enough funding to finish it so we have to be careful with muggles around there."

Harry nods determined. "Hermione can you create the link?"

Hermione nods and takes out her wand as Harry continues, "If you see any sign of Rita connect to the link right away! Don't try to fight her on your own."

"Connected," Hermione says. "Let's go."

...

" _Imperio_!" 

Kim feels the tug and Rita's voice in her ear like a snake saying that Kim will obey her. Everything hurts. Her body is sore all over, several bones broken, some blood is still running down her back from the large open wounds on her back but most of it is caked and dry. 

What is her name again? Is it Kim? How long has she been here? It's always dark here and cold and rocky and Rita seems to be there all the time every time she wakes up ready to torture her. 

She yells at her and tells her to pledge her loyalty and Kim doesn't even know anymore why she keeps saying no even though she knows what will happen afterwards. There's like this voice inside of her head that tells her: _resist, fight, don't give in._

And she wants to give in. She wants to give in because every time she says no, Rita has her striped down in her underwear and shackles her up to the rocky ceiling and then starts whipping her. She whips her again and again until Kim can no longer cry out because her voice is hoarse from screaming and her body is so numb she doesn't even feel pain anymore. 

Then when Kim hangs there bonelessly off the shackles, Rita lifts her wand and uses the Imperius Curse on her. 

Kim feels the loss of her free will and she vaguely remembers the training of a strict old lady and a fierce red head telling her to focus on an anchoring thought that will keep her grounded and allow her to keep her free will. 

"Come on! Surrender yourself to me!" Rita's voice sounds desperate as she grips her wand harder. Kim doesn't think she's ever heard Rita this anxious. 

"Surrender!"

Kim closes her eyes as pain erupts through her body and the pressure starts pressing down on her bones so hard she can hear them cracking. She is willing her body to stay in control and it hurts. Through her closed eyes she focuses on her anchoring thought, a small petite woman with beautiful tan skin and eyes that sparkle with happiness and joy. She is beautiful, and cute, and sexy all at once. One side of her head is braided but the other side hangs free over her shoulders and she laughs as she waves at her. She wears the robes lined with yellow open exposing her white button up shirt and that yellow striped tie that looks way better on her than anyone else. She walks up to her, beautiful smile on her face and gently kisses her lips. 

The spell breaks hard and Rita stumbles back from the force. "Gah!" Rita yells in frustration. She flicks her wand releasing the shackles and letting Kim fall hard onto the rocky floor. Kim stays on the ground pressing her sweaty face onto the dampness as Rita curses and storms away, and Kim chants softly, "my little Hufflepuff." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Thank you everyone for sticking around!


	12. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it!

12: Finale

The mines haven't changed at all since she was last here. During her breaks from the academy she would spend all her time here, meditating on some rocks. She made sure she was home when her mom got home from work but she worked two jobs so it was rare. 

"I think we should check the caves," Harry says snapping her out of her thoughts. "I doubt Rita would be out on the cliffs like this." 

Trini nods. "Come on." 

They search over seven different caves with nothing but the light of their wands and by the time they return to the cliffs it's completely dark. "That's all of them," Trini says in frustration. 

Harry sighs. "We can try again tomorrow. Maybe the others had more luck."

Two loud cracks makes them jump and Zack with Hermione, and Tommi with Ginny appear in front of them. "Nothing in the warehouses."

Trini kicks a rock. "Dammit. Where are they!?" 

Two more cracks sound and Jason with Ron and Billy with Luna appear. Billy looks excited so everyone immediately crowds him to which he responds with nervousness. 

"Whoa whoa back up we didn't find them in the forest," Jason says stepping in front of the boy protectively. 

"But Billy figured something out," Luna says softly. 

"This kid is bloody smart," Ron says. "He might be smarter than you 'Mione."

Hermione looks at him sharply as Harry sighs and Ginny smacks his head saying, "idiot."

"I managed to create a homing signal to Kim's wand," Billy says. "But it can only work with Kim's wand's sister wand. So we have to go to Olivander's..."

"My wand!" Trini cries taking her wand out. "My wand is Kim's sister wand." 

"Great!" Billy says running to her. "The spell is _Locandio_. Focus on Kim when you do it."

Trini focuses on Kim. " _Locandio_!"

A bright red arrow shoots out of her wand making them all jump back in fright. Trini runs right after it leaving the others scrambling after her. The arrow leads them to a steep cliff but when they look over they see nothing but darkness. 

"Okay we gotta find a way down," Harry says. "'Mione do you have any spells that can--Trini!" 

Trini is jumping off the cliff before he can finish and everyone is running to the edge after her. "You really are a Crazy Girl!" Zack yells after her. "Good thing I'm crazy too."

He jumps off right after her. No one else moves they just look over the edge. "Get down here!" Trini calls from below.

The rest of the group looks at each other in fear then Ron says, "fuck it," before jumping off. 

Ginny follows immediately after, then Tommi, then Jason and Billy holding hands, then Luna, and then Harry gripping onto a terrified Hermione's waist.

They end up at the bottom of the cliff in a large pool of water and the red arrow is pointing to the bottom of it so they all start swimming. 

At the bottom of the pool they emerge into a cave for just a moment before they all fall into the cave in a large heap. 

"Bloody hell."

"Owww!"

"Get off me!"

"Move your stinky ass foot Ronald."

"Shh!"

The moment they untangle themselves and stand up, everything starts rumbling and shaking around them and nearly knocks them all down again. 

"Did you really think it would that easy?" 

Their wands are out immediately and they get into a tight circle with everyone facing in different directions. 

Rita's laughs are echoing all around the walls as large rock monsters start running at them from all sides. 

"What the--" Ron can't even finish his sentence as the rock monsters start jumping into the air with loud roars.

"Spread out!" Harry says and they all scatter as the rock monsters slam into the ground where they were standing so hard they create a large crater. 

"Holy shit," Zack says. 

"We gotta fight back," Ginny says pointing her wand at the monsters. "Harry, Hermione, Trini go find Kim!"

"Let's do the Weasley disaster," Ron says stepping up beside Ginny. 

Ginny smirks at her brother and they run off throwing an obscene amount of attacks in all directions. 

Jason and Billy run to the other side throwing attacks and blocking falling rocks and Zack, Tommi, and Luna block and attack from in front of Harry, Hermione, and Trini protectively. 

"Let's go!" Harry cries pointing to the red arrow on the ground. 

Hermione and Trini run after him without hesitation going deeper and deeper into the cave until they can no longer hear the sounds of their friends fighting the rock monsters. 

Harry stops them suddenly. It's dark and way too quiet and the hairs on Trini's neck are standing on edge. Their wands can't illuminate the entire cave so they can't see anything further than where they are standing and the large red arrow in front of them. 

"I don't like this," Harry whispers. 

"Be ready to defend," Hermione says her voice cracking slightly from fear. 

Trini lifts her wand but she keeps pushing forward desperate to find Kim. "Trini slow down!" Harry calls after her. 

She feels the impact before she could even register Harry's warning. She goes flying into a rock wall hard feeling her ribs break instantly. In her case, re-break. 

A giant gold monster stands there roaring viciously, swinging his claws around at Harry and Hermione who run and try to dodge his onslaught. 

" _Stupify_!" Trini slams the gold monster in the back sending it tumbling to the ground and giving Harry and Hermione their escape. 

"What the hell is that thing?" Harry cries. 

"I don't know!" Hermione says. "I've never seen a creature like that before."

The gold monster stands up again roaring completely undamaged and runs at them. Trini fights through the pain and starts running as fast as she can with Harry and Hermione who are throwing attacks over their shoulders. 

She keeps following that arrow because monster or not she needs to find Kim. 

"Nothing is working!" Hermione cries. "That thing is relentless!"

"It's like impervious to our attacks!" Harry says. 

Trini glances back at the gold monster roaring and tearing through the cave and clawing at them. "If it's made of gold can it melt?"

Harry and Hermione glance at each other then stop and turn abruptly with wands raised. " _Incendio_!" 

Trini watches as the gold monster shrieks and catches fire. Harry and Hermione push forward engulfing the monster in flames so much that he starts melting. 

A loud cry pulls Trini away from the scene and she sees Kim fall to the ground in a small room of the cave. "Kim!" Trini cries bolting over to her even though her ribs are screaming in pain. 

"Trini wait!" Harry yells trying to maintain his hold on the gold monster. 

The moment Trini enters the room her wand flies out of her hand and she has to dive to dodge the bolt of green light that goes flying at her. 

"You!" Rita snarls raising her wand higher as Trini retrieves hers and raises it up. "You are the Little Hufflepuff! You are the reason I had a hard time being able to control her! I don't like people who make my job hard!"

" _Stupify_!" Trini throws which Rita dodges easily. 

"You have to do better than that DeeDee," Rita says. " _Crucio_!" 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

The Cruciatus Curse slams into her attacks which rips right through. 

Trini feels a sharp jolt of pain as Rita's wand flies out of her hands. Trini glances at Kim on the floor nearly naked, bleeding and broken and she feels the anger surge through her like never before. With harsh tears in her eyes she raises her wand and yells, " _Crucio_!" 

Rita contorts in agony and falls to the ground. 

"What did you do to her you bitch!?" Trini yells stepping forward and pushing Rita further into the ground. 

Rita laughs through the pain like a sadistic bitch and says, "making her do what she was meant to do! Kim now!" 

" _Expelliaramus! Stupify!_ " 

Trini's wand flies out of her hand and she slams hard into the wall. She crumbles down to the ground then looks up at Kim standing there with her wand drawn. 

She is wavering weakly on her feet, her eyes devoid of that usual spark, a snarl on her face. 

"K-Kim?" Trini says weakly. 

Rita laughs maniacally and stands up clapping. "That's my girl! Now show her what I've taught you!" 

" _Crucio_!" 

Trini's body contorts in pain and she screams. Kim steps forward until Trini is practically glued to the ground in agony.

Harry and Hermione run in at that moment and Kim releases Trini to block their attacks. 

"Kim!" Hermione cries. "Snap out of it!"

"She isn't under the Imperius Curse," Rita says. When Harry and Hermione look towards her Kim strikes. 

Blue light whooshes out of her wand and Harry and Hermione go tumbling onto the ground and up to the shackles that clamp down on one wrist each. 

" _Expelliaramus_!" 

Harry and Hermione's wands fly out of their hands and they immediately start struggling against the shackles trying to get out. Kim snarls at them. " _Crucio_!" 

"Ahhh!" Harry screams contorting in pain. 

"No! Stop!" Hermione cries. 

" _Crucio_!" 

Now it's Hermione's turn to scream and writhe in agony. 

"Kim! Stop!" 

Kim stops and turns slowly like a zombie to face Trini who is standing up against the wall holding her wand up. Rita laughs evilly. "Ooo the plot thickens."

"This is not you," Trini says her hand shaking. "Don't do this."

" _Stupify_!" 

Trini blocks it but doesn't attack in return. "Kim, look at me! Please!"

Kim yells loudly and starts throwing attack after attack to Trini. Trini blocks them all just like Kim taught her but she doesn't fight back. 

"How anti-climatic," Rita says bored. "Fight back!"

"No," Trini says pushing off the wall and standing up straight. "I can't hurt her."

"Then you'll die," Rita says baring her teeth. "Kim, kill her."

"Kim," Trini says putting her wand away in her robes. "Don't do this please. I love you."

Kim's face remains unchanging as she raises her wand again. 

"She's gone Trini," Harry says anxiously. 

"You gotta run!" Hermione shouts. 

Trini shakes her head. "I believe in our love."

Rita laughs wryly. "Then you will die a stupid girl."

Kim grips her wand tighter, her snarl never leaving her face, her eyes dark and dead. " _Avada Kedavra._ " 

Trini clenches her eyes shut as green light flashes from Kim's wand and expects pain, but none comes. 

Was that it? Death? Quick, painless? 

A loud clanging sounds brings her back and she snaps her eyes open. Harry and Hermione are on the ground free from the shackles untangling themselves from each other and Kim stands there with her wand raised not facing Trini but Rita, and Rita is on the ground, stiff as a board with her eyes opened wide in shock. 

Kim's entire body shakes as sobs wrack her body and she falls to the ground weakly. Trini and Harry are by her side almost instantly, followed by Hermione. 

"Kim!" Trini breathes gently cradling her face. 

"M-my little Hufflepuff," Kim breathes a small weak smile gracing her face. "I thought you were a dream..."

"I love you," Trini croaks kissing her lips softly. Kim breaks sobbing into her chest so loudly that her voice echoes off the walls. 

The rest of the crew burst into the small alcove wands drawn almost completely covered in dust and blood. They relax when they see Rita's body and Zack nearly yanks Harry out of the way so he could be beside Kim. 

"Kimmy," Zack says. 

Kim just keeps crying against Trini's chest and grips Zack's hand. 

"Her wounds are severe," Hermione says. "We need to take her to Hogwarts now!"

"Will she survive an disapparition?" Ginny says worriedly.

"There's a muggle hospital nearby," Trini says. 

"Let's go!" Zack says desperately, "We have to help her!"

"These are magically inflicted wounds," Hermione says shaking her head. "Even if the muggles don't ask questions, they won't be able to help her. She needs Madam Proffrey and Professor Sprout." 

"How can we move her safely?" Harry says. 

"Gather around, we will do one jump together and protect Kim's body from the impact."

Trini pulls Kim close to her chest and Zack presses up against her back. Kim's body relaxes slightly and Trini isn't even sure if she's conscious anymore. Jason and Billy sit on each side of her wrapping their arms around Trini and Zack's back in a a group hug. Tommi stands right behind Zack and places her hands protectively over Kim's head. 

"Alright," Hermione says. "Everyone grab on."

...

"How could you have been so irresponsible!" McGonnagall's voice is shrill and makes all of them flinch. Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and Tommi are wrapped up in bandages sitting around an unconscious Kim on the bed and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are standing at the foot of the bed. 

"We had to save her," Harry says. "If we had waited for backup she would've been dead."

"She very nearly was professor," Hermione says. 

"Then go!" McGonnagall's anger is not quelled, "But to smuggle out students from the school, disapparate illegally on school grounds, mask them to do underage magic, and then fight a Death Eater, is too much!" 

"I'm sorry Professor..." Harry starts. 

"You three get out of here," McGonnagall says to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "The rest of you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't expel the lot of you?" 

Ginny and Luna look at each other mortified and Billy starts hyperventilating. 

"Because they saved my life." 

Everyone whirls around to Kim who is still lying propped up slightly on the bed but has her eyes open. 

"She tortured me Professor," Kim says softly. "I thought I was going to lose my mind. I didn't even remember my name and everything just hurt and I don't know if I would have survived one more torture session if they hadn't come to save me." 

McGonnagall's face softens and she lets out a soft sigh. "Fine, 50 points from each of your houses, but 100 points to Slytherin for your valor Ms. Hart."

"I lost 50 and you won them back, so that's 50 points for Slytherin, yes!" Zack says doing a small fist pump. 

McGonnagall rolls her eyes. "Alright, everyone out, Ms. Hart needs to rest."

"Can Trini stay please?" Kim says softly. 

McGonnagall nods and everyone gets up to leave. Trini sits closer to her and says nothing until the room is empty except for the two of them. 

"I was really hoping you would believe in me," Kim says. "It could have gone so badly if you had fought back."

"I knew your game from the start," Trini says grabbing her hand. "You taught me how to fight, I know how hard your stupifies can be and you barely even hurt me."

Kim smiles softly. "I'm sorry about the Cruciatus Curse, there's really no way to soften that."

"It's okay Kim I know you had to get Rita to trust you and put her guard down," Trini says. 

"I never want to hurt you," Kim says. 

Trini leans forward and kisses her gently. "I love you Kim."

Kim lets out a soft sob. "I love you too Trini."

...

The entire castle is in uproar. The championship game had been intense. The Gryffindor section had been jam packed with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuff had the other half of the Ravenclaws and several Slytherins who just wanted to see Gryffindor lose plus Kim and Zack. 

The game dragged on for several hours with Trini and Ginny facing off so intensely both girls were drenched in blood and sweat and Tommi and Jason flying side by side chasing that snitch together that it ended up getting too rough and violent. 

At the end Tommi catches the snitch just mere seconds before Jason's hand wraps around it and the celebration starts immediately. 

The field, the dining room, and all the hallways are flooded with excited Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuff supporters and even the Gryffindors are good sports and join the festivities. 

Trini and Kim have no intention of joining the party. They squeeze through the throng of people hand in hand taking note of how cuddly Jason and Billy are and how Zack and Tommi are making out up against the wall and make their way to the Defense teacher's room that was Kim's room for several weeks when Rita first targeted her. 

The door barely shuts behind them before Trini is pressed up against it and Kim is kissing her and touching her all over. 

"I'm finally fully healed," Kim says practically yanking off Trini's soaked yellow Quidditch robes. "And you said next time I get to top."

"You won't be turned off by bludger sized bruises?" Trini sighs as Kim kisses her neck and tugs at her white shirt. 

Kim hums. "That's hot." 

"You're a sadist," Trini moans pulling Kim's tie until she presses flush against her. 

"Hmm, choking? I like it."

Trini laughs. "And a masochist too?" 

Kim nips at Trini's ear then lifts off the white shirt stained with sweat and blood. "Are you surprised? I am a Slytherin after all."

"What does it say about me that maybe I kinda like that too?" 

Kim looks at her with a devastatingly teasing smile. "Is that so my little Hufflepuff?" 

Trini bites her lip shyly. Kim responds with a laugh and steps back to yank off her tie and slowly unbutton her shirt. "You're staying in London this Summer right? Cause I wanna spend it with you." 

Trini smiles widely and nods. "Hell yes. I want you to meet my mom."

"Gladly," Kim says tossing her tie and shirt away then undoing her bra. 

Trini groans and practically rips off her sports bra. Kim smirks seductively and pulls Trini towards her from the waistband of her shorts. Trini's hands wrap around Kim's naked waist and gently slides up feeling the deep scars on her back. 

Kim frowns and tenses. "Is that a turn off?" 

Trini smiles. "Never. They're a sign of your valor and your courage. I would've never been strong enough to survive what you went through and these scars are a testament to your strength. You should be proud." 

Kim smiles but Trini can see the sadness in her eyes. "But it's not beautiful."

"Kimberly Hart," Trini says pouting. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my entire life from the inside out, you hear me? Never ever forget that."

Kim rushes forward and kisses her. Trini melts like putty in her arms and Kim tugs them towards the bed where she turns and pushes Trini onto it. Kim grips Trini's tiny yellow shorts and tugs them down along with her panties saying, "God I love you."

Trini whines. "I love you too."

Kim dives in and starts licking up and down her slit slowly. Trini grips her hair gasping and arching up. Kim keeps moving slowly and teasingly only giving Trini's clit minimal attention. 

"Kim, Jeeesus fuck, please!" 

Kim backs away grinning and starts undoing her trousers slowly and seductively. "I got something."

Trini moves up to her elbows. "What?" 

"Ginny's brother George gave me the hookup," Kim says with a small laugh. 

Trini cocks an eyebrow. "Doesn't he run a prank store?"

"And also a love store," Kim says pushing her trousers and panties down. 

Trini's jaw drops. 

"It's special," Kim says looking down nervously at the 8 inch strapon hanging between her legs. 

Trini gulps. "I've never been on the receiving end on one of those, but h-how are they different than non-mag onces?"

"Is this okay?" When Trini nods biting her lip nervously Kim continues, "It has magical properties that make me... _feel_ everything." 

Kim didn't think Trini could get more turned on, but Trini's eyes grow impossibly dark and a smirk crosses her face and now it's Kim's turn to be nervous. 

Trini slides down to her knees in front of Kim and gently grabs the strapon. Kim gasps as pleasure rushes through her whole body. Trini smirks and leans forward slowly. She licks the tip of the strapon seductively then sucks it in slowly. 

Kim moans loudly. "Shit! No wonder guys like this so much."

Trini releases the toy with a pop and laughs softly. "Mmm," Trini says. "I love making you feel good."

Kim grabs Trini's shoulders and shoves her onto the bed. She climbs in between Trini's legs and kisses her passionately. 

"Mmm fuck me," Trini breathes. 

"You sure?" 

Trini groans and grinds up against her. "Yes!"

Kim slides her hand in between their bodies and grips the strapon to guide it in slowly into Trini's warmth. 

"Fuck!" Trini cries loudly gripping Kim's shoulders. 

"Easy with the nails there tiger," Kim says pushing all the way into Trini and wincing at the nails digging into her shoulders. "I have enough scars."

Trini laughs and kisses Kim with a long moan. "Shut up."

"You okay?" 

"Uhh, I'm so full but it feels so good," Trini says wrapping her arms around Kim's neck and her legs around Kim's waist. 

Kim starts moving slowly. She groans as the pleasure runs down her legs but she makes sure she goes slowly and softly to let Trini adjust. When Trini starts grinding against her urging her to go faster, Kim obliges without hesitation. 

She grips Trini's wrists and presses them against the bed and moves harder, deeper, and faster. She whines as the pleasure increases but controls her volume because Trini is letting out the most beautiful grunts and mewls and she doesn't want to miss a single one. 

The bed starts shaking and squeaking as they move faster and harder and Trini is screaming in pleasure. 

" _Accio_ wand," Kim says. Once the wand is in her hand she flicks it and says, " _Silencio_!" 

Trini's voice is raw as she croaks out, "am I too loud?"

"Yes but now you can be as much as you want, my silencing spells are the best," Kim says gripping the back of Trini's head as the other wraps around her waist. She lifts Trini as she sits back against the headboard. 

Trini is straddling her and they are both moaning at the new angle. Trini starts bouncing up and down on the toy and Kim groans loudly. "Shit that feels good!"

"Yeah?" Trini says smirking. "You like that?" 

Kim moans and grips Trini's hips to stop her then starts pumping her hips upwards. Trini throws her head back and cries out loudly. 

"Trini!" Kim moans her legs trembling. "Fuck I'm gonna cum."

Trini wraps her arms around Kim's neck and moans. "M-me too, K-Kim, fuck!"

"Do the spell," Kim groans moving harder and faster. "The sex spell."

Trini groans and snatches Kim's wand from her hand. She points it down in between them and releases the yellow light that hits them both.

The orgasm is instant. Kim's entire body convulses and her mouth opens in a silent scream as she jolts and Trini writhes screaming loudly. They both collapse against each other leaning on the headboard of the bed, Kim's wand clattering to the ground. 

"Oh my God I can't move," Trini whimpers into Kim's neck. 

Kim responds with a low grunt. 

Trini laughs and leans back a bit to give Kim a soft kiss. "I love you my sexy Slytherin." 

Kim chuckles and kisses her back eagerly. "I love you too my little Hufflepuff." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for sticking with this story! I don't know how many of your guys actually stayed but I truly had a lot of fun with this fic. Now I'm working on a epic adventure fantasy Trimberly fic so I hope you guys will stick around to read that one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? What do you think?


End file.
